Nikt nie dbał
by TheCobaltSunflower
Summary: Przekład z języka angielskiego. Jedenastoletni Harry przegapia pociąg do Hogwartu. Snape został wysłany, by dowiedzieć się dlaczego. To, co odkrywa, zmienia jego wcześniejsze wyobrażenia na temat Chłopca, który przeżył. Tekst typu AU.
1. Rozdział 1: 31 sierpnia - 1 września

Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego za zgodą Autorki.  
 **Tytuł oryginału:** Nobody Cared  
 **Autor:** Jayne d'Arcy (etherian)  
 **Ilość rozdziałów:** 27 (łącznie z epilogiem)  
 **Rating:** T (13+)  
 **Krótki opis:** Harry przegapia pociąg do Hogwartu i to Severus Snape ma za zadanie odeskortować go do szkoły. To, co zastaje, przechodzi jego wszelkie pojęcie.  
 **Link do oryginału:** s/5756718/1/Nobody-Cared **  
Tłumaczenie na język polski:** TheCobaltSunflower  
Od tłumacza: proszę nie kopiować tekstu bez zgody mojej i etherian

 **31 sierpnia 1991 - w nocy**

Jego rodzina nie dbała. Nie o niego. Kiedy cierpiał, nie przeszkadzało to Dursleyom. Zwinięty w kłębek w swojej komórce, ze starą, zużytą kołderką, w którą był opatulony jako niemowlę, Harry Potter trząsł się i starał się udawać, że nie popłakiwał.

Wuj Vernon spalił wszystko. Każda strona każdej książki na lekcje w miejscu, które byłoby jego nową szkołą w Hogwarcie, zniknęła. Jego nowe ubrania, jego szaty, skórzane buty, które znalazł w sklepie z drugiej ręki. One też znikły.

Boże, jeszcze jego różdżka! Ona sprawiała, że czuł się bardzo bezpieczny i po raz pierwszy - nieustraszony. Wujek Vernon z wściekłością zniszczył ją pod stopą, mieląc na kawałeczki drewna ze zniekształconym piórem feniksa. Harry właśnie ściskał te odłamki w ręku.

A Hedwiga?

Gardło Harry'ego się zablokowało i chłopiec przełknął odgłos płaczu.

Nie. Nie stracił swej przepięknej sowy śnieżnej, pierwszego prezentu, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymał, ku nieposkromionej złości jego wujka. Hedwiga, która była niezwykle mądrym ptakiem, ugryzła wuja Vernona w palce, gdy próbował ją wyjąć z klatki. Przez pewien szokujący moment, gdy wydawało się, że wuj Vernon kurczowo trzyma sowę, Harry był przekonany, że wydarzy się to, co sam dobrze znał.

\- Nie! - Harry opadł na kolana. Miał świadomość, że błaganie jego wujka było bezcelowe. Mogłoby tylko jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczyć, lecz Hedwiga rozpaczliwie trzepotała i obijała się o kraty swojej klatki - Nie krzywdź Hedwigi! - Harry błagał z całych sił

\- Co z tobą, dziwaku? - spytał Vernon. Kopnął głupiego chłopaka klęczącego przy jego stopach. Wydał z bólu przeraźliwy jęk wraz z bestialskim, krwawym ugryzieniem sowy w jego dłoń.

Harry przyglądał się temu wydarzeniu ze zgrozą i triumfem, podczas gdy Hedwiga wyfrunęła z klatki, a wujek Vernon warczał z bólu i złości. Sowa przeleciała przez przedpokój, mijając komórkę Harry'ego i wyleciała przez drzwi frontowe, podczas gdy Dudley wchodził do środka. Dudley wrzasnął i kucnął przed ptakiem, który piszczał w jego stronę odlatując.

Furia jego wuja była jeszcze gorsza, ale Harry był tak wdzięczny, że Hedwiga uciekła, aż nie czuł łomotania pięści Vernona wymierzonego w jego stronę.

Teraz, choć znajdował się w ciemności małej komórki, którą miał odkąd pamiętał, ciało Harry'ego dygotało w różnych miejscach, boleśnie protestując. Na materacyk dziecięcej kołyski spłynęły łzy, ale Harry nie poddał się chęci wydania stłumionego szlochu pełnego boleści. Garbiąc się z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi na brzuchu, zachował cierpienie dla siebie.

Hedwigo, czy wszystko gra? Dokąd odeszłaś? Minęły tylko tygodnie, ale dla Harry'ego czas się wlókł, a jego ciotka i wuj wyżywali się na nim z powodu listów, Hagrida, a także całej wariackiej magii. Zasnął zastanawiając się, zresztą nie po raz pierwszy, co zrobił, że jego krewni tak go znienawidzili.

 **1 września 1991 - rano**

Następnego ranka, Harry został ostro wybudzony przez jego ciotkę Petunię, która kopnęła w drzwi, by przerwać mocną, wywołaną bólem drzemkę. To było najbliższe dotykaniu jej siostrzeńca, bowiem patrzyła na niego jak na brud, którego nie mogła zdrapać ani zeskrobać. Chuda kobieta o pociągłej twarzy obserwowała Harry'ego bez współczucia, gdy kuśtykał do łazienki na parterze tak szybko, jak mógł. Zdążył umyć sobie twarz i opróżnić pęcherz nim drażniący głos ciotki go pogonił.

\- Weź to! - Petunia rozkazała wmusić szklankę wody i dwie aspiryny w jej siostrzeńca.

Harry westchnął, ale posłusznie zażył lekarstwo. Nigdy nie pomagało. Ani żaden z syropów na kaszel, ani pigułki, ani aspiryna, którą właśnie uraczyła go ciotka, nie działały tak, jak miały działać. Wzruszył ramionami i wrzucił aspirynę do ust popijając ją kilkoma łykami wody. Przynajmniej jego ciało samo wykonywało niezłą robotę lecząc się.

\- Pośpiesz się i zrób śniadanie, chłopcze - zarządziła jego ciotka wchodząc po schodach - To ważny dzień dla Dudziaczka.

Harry pobiegł do kuchni ze spuszczoną głową i zaczął wyciągać wszystkie ulubione smakołyki swojego kuzyna.

Oczywiście, że to ważny dzień dla Dudley'a, w myślach powiedział do siebie Harry. Dudley wybierał się do prestiżowej szkoły, która kosztowała bardzo dużo pieniędzy. Harry właśnie dziś byłby w drodze do tego tajemniczego Hogwartu, gdyby tylko wuj nie spalił wszystkiego i nie przepędził jego nowej kompanki.

Później, gdy Dursley'owie spożywali pełne przepychu śniadanie i snuli ceregiele nad własnym synem, Harry poczłapał na zewnątrz z tostem, ostatnim mlekiem w dzbanku o dziwnym zapachu i listą zajęć na cały dzień.

Było już prawie południe, a Harry rozrzucał nawóz i trociny, by przygotować ogród jego ciotki na zimę. W jednej chwili, hukanie dochodzące zza drzewa rozproszyło Harry'ego. Spojrzał z nieufnym uśmiechem przez promyki słońca na sowę śnieżną siedzącą na jednej z gałęzi.

\- Hedwiga! - Harry był zawsze bardzo zadowolony na widok przyjaciółki. Wiadomość, że ona żyje znacznie złagodziła ból spowodowany utratą magicznego ekwipunku. Ptak sfrunął na jego ramię i otarł głowę o posiniaczony policzek dziecka. - Mam nadzieję, że dostałaś coś do jedzenia - zamamrotał ocierając gołym nadgarstkiem o pierś sowy. Jego dłonie były pokryte wielkimi rękawicami ogrodowymi.

Hedwiga cicho zahukała kilka razy, potem upuściła coś na jego kolana.

\- Co to? - zapytał mały chłopiec zdejmując rękawiczki, po czym podniósł schludną, prostokątną pergaminową kopertę. Odwrócił ją i dostrzegł czerwoną pieczęć oznaczoną ciekawym wężowym emblematem w kształcie litery "S".

Hedwiga zahukała jeszcze raz i pofrunęła z powrotem na drzewo, a Harry przełamał pieczęć i otworzył kopertę, by odsłonić krótki list. Przysiadł na ziemi i zaczął czytać.

 _Panie Potter,_

 _Proszę się starannie naszykować na siódmą dziś wieczorem na eskortę do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Pański kufer powinien być do tego czasu zapakowany, a Pan ma być ubrany w szkolne szaty. Jeśli Pan się nie stawi zwarty i gotowy, będę okropnie niezadowolony._

 _Dyrektor, który jest niemniej zajęty od nas wszystkich, poprosił mnie, bym to ja zaburzył własny, i tak już pękający w szwach grafik, tylko po to, bym Pana zabrał do szkoły. Spodziewam się pełnego usprawiedliwienia Pańskiego wyjątkowo nieuprzejmego zachowania objawiającego się tym, że nie przyjechał Pan do Hogwartu wraz ze wszystkimi._

 _Severus Snape,_  
 _Mistrz Eliksirów_

 _Hogwart_

Harry złożył list i wcisnął go do kieszeni zbyt dużych na niego jeansów wzdychając z rozżaleniem.

\- Nie brzmi na miłego typa - mruknął Harry, gdy wrócił do pracy w ogrodzie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że cokolwiek ten dyrektor czy żmijowaty-jak-mu-tam Snape chcieli od niego, raczej nigdy się nie wydarzy. Przed siódmą będzie ukryty w komórce pod schodami, a jego wujek i ciocia będą oglądać telewizję. Snape doznałby niemiłego otrzęsienia gdyby wuj Vernon powiedział mu, że dziwoląg nie pójdzie do szkoły, bo dziwadła są zbyt głupie, by marnować pieniądze na szkoły dla nich!

 **1 września 1991 - za dziesięć siódma**

Severus Snape rzadko był w miłym nastroju, a sprawa, w którą został wrobiony przez dyrektora sprawiała, że każda potencjalna przyjemność ulatywała z krzykiem w przeciwnym kierunku. Z powodu jednej głupiej przysięgi dla Lily, której dokonał pewnej nocy, był teraz w drodze do Little Whinging, na Privet Drive numer cztery.

Wydawałoby się, że Harry Potter, arogancki syn Jamesa Pottera, zadecydował nie dołączać do reszty pierwszorocznych w Hogwart Express. Rozpuszczony bachor chyba wolał zostać w domu, czyniąc tę wyprawę Snape'a konieczną. Krótki liścik wysłany po śniadaniu był wynikiem krótkiego namysłu po tym, jak nieznana śnieżna sowa ukazała się przed nim w Wielkiej Sali.

 _Wcześniej, w trakcie uczty powitalnej_

 _\- Ojej… - westchnął Dumbledore, wskazując na śnieżnobiałą sowę spoglądającą znacząco na Mistrza Eliksirów._

 _\- Czego? - prychnął Snape. Przygotowywał się do nowego semestru całą noc i spał bardzo krótko._

 _\- O ile się nie mylę, ta sowa należy do Harry'ego Pottera. - wzdychnął dyrektor. Sowa skubnęła bekon Snape'a, po czym on na nią warknął. Hedwiga huknęła i przechwyciła kawałek, który czarodziej trzymał między palcami. Dyrektor się roześmiał, a Snape gotował się do rzucenia cichego, bezróżdżkowego uroku na starszego człowieka… Może coś, by jego bielizna powodowała swędzenie?_

 _\- Oj, rozchmurz się chłopcze - droczył się dyrektor. Snape fuknął, zastanawiając się po raz kolejny, czy ten facet czasem nie był medium. Snape wiedział, że Dumbledore nigdy nie użyłby legilimencji na nim, był zbyt dobry w oklumencji. - Pomijając, rozmawialiśmy dzisiaj rano o panie Potterze i ty…_

 _\- Tak, tak, tak, - Snape pomachał dłonią, by uspokoić sowę i przymknąć dyrektora - Już wyraziłem zgodę, nieprawdaż, dyrektorze?_

 _\- Właśnie dlatego, Severusie, jestem bardzo wdzięczny, że się zajmiesz chłopcem. Nie wątpię, że potrzebuje kogoś do opieki (...) - reszty nie dosłyszał, bo uwaga Snape'a została odwrócona przez uszczypliwe chrząknięcie dochodzące ze strony wicedyrektorki i opiekunki Gryffindoru._

 _\- Masz coś do dodania, Minerwo? - przebiegle spytał Snape. Wyraz twarzy starszej kobiety wydawał się pełen pogardy w stosunku do Albusa Dumbledore'a i to zaintrygowało Ślizgona._

 _\- Tamci… Mugole - fuknęła wydychając powietrze - Wiedziałam, że to najgorszy rodzaj…_

 _\- Już ci wyjaśniłem, moja droga, że Więzy Krwi były potrzebne dziecku do przeżycia. To po pierwsze, a poza tym nie wmówisz mi, że Petunia Dursley odrzuciłaby jedyne dziecko własnej siostry. Lily przecież kochała Petunię! - przerwał Albus._

 _Mogłoby się wydawać, że to już koniec. Snape, wiedząc, co wiedział o Petunii Evans, dorzucając jeszcze tę małą cząstkę informacji wypowiedzianą przez Minerwę, był teraz ciekaw, co zatrzymało Harry'ego przed wejściem do pociągu, a co za tym idzie: przyjazdem do Hogwartu. Trzeba jednak odłożyć ciekawość na bok, w końcu sprawa została postawiona jasno, że był jedynie chłopcem na posyłki dyrektora, a jeśli dzieciak nie miał rzetelnego wyjaśnienia, no, wtedy mógłby tylko żałować zmarnowanego dnia, to na pewno. Zainspirowany Snape wypisał piórem liścik i podał go nieznośnej sowie, a Hedwiga odleciała, zostawiając Mistrzowi Eliksirów resztki jego śniadania w spokoju._

Snape teleportował się na Privet Drive, choć wcześniej nie pomyślał o zamianie swych szat na mugolski ubiór. Zresztą nakazał chłopcu ubrać swoje szaty, więc wyszedłby na niekonsekwentnego, gdyby upierając się na czarodziejski strój sam nie miał go na sobie.

Proste zaklęcie odczarowujące rozwiązało problem tyczący się jakichkolwiek mugoli, którzy mogliby go zobaczyć, po czym pomaszerował do numeru czwartego i natychmiast tam wparował nie dostrzegając żadnego znaku życia w otoczeniu domku. Zarówno w środku, jak i na zewnątrz nie paliła się żadna lampa. Zdawało się, że nikogo nie było w domu. Snape niemal się odwrócił na pięcie, by wrócić do Hogwartu, aż nagle usłyszał hukanie tej cholernej sowy Pottera. Ku zdziwieniu, sowa siedząca na dachu sfrunęła z góry wprost na ramię Snape'a, następnie otrzymując burkliwe wykrzyknienie ze strony czarodzieja uszczypnęła go w ucho.

\- Zobacz! - skarcił ją, gdy odlatywała - Znam kilkanaście eliksirów wytwarzanych z sowich wątrób!

Hedwiga nie wróciła na miejsce, lecz chwiejnie przysiadła na czarnej skrzynce pocztowej po prawej stronie drzwi. Przez kilka sekund dziobała drzwi, później spojrzała na czarownika. Wydała z siebie rozdzierający pisk, tak, jakby była sową łowiecką, która właśnie upolowała najlepszą zdobycz.

\- Cisza - prychnął Snape. Obserwował sowę dziobiącą drzwi. Na szczęście, tym razem tylko hukała i skierowała w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów spojrzenie swoich wielkich, żółtych oczu, które mogłoby być zinterpretowane jako błagalne.

Snape skrzywił się, teraz jego ciekawość była rozbudzona jeszcze bardziej. Lękliwa atmosfera niespokojnie zaczęła go otaczać gdy zwrócił się w stronę pomalowanych na biało drzwi frontowych.

\- Alohomora - szepnął. Prosty zamek trzasnął, a drzwi powoli się otworzyły.

Wnętrze domu Dursleyów było ciemne i ciche. Snape miał swoją różdżkę wyciągniętą, trzymał ją przed sobą w pozycji obronnej. Wypowiedział skomplikowane zaklęcie, które powodowało, że ciemne pomieszczenie pozostawało ciemne. Gdy tylko to zostało wykonane, Snape rzucił Lumos, rozświetlając końcówkę różdżki jasnym światłem, które umożliwiło mu przemierzenie parteru domu.

Wszystko było opustoszałe. Ciche. Spokojne. Jednak wchodząc do kuchni, jego wrażliwy nos wyczuł zapach, który był mu zbyt dobrze znany. Woń, która czasem owładnęła dormitorium chłopców ze Slytherinu, gdy nie sprzątali swoich sypialni. Brudne ubranie, pot, brud… Ale było coś jeszcze, co jeżyło Snape'owi włosy na karku. Mógł wyczuć krew. Postarzałą, ale bez wątpienia wymieszaną z fetorem choroby i infekcji. To wszystko było maskowane przed zwykłym zmysłem powonienia poprzez tracącą urok różaną słodycz.

Następne zaklęcie zostało rzucone, bu porozdzielać przykre zapachy, by czarodziej mój lepiej je rozpoznać. Choroba wraz z infekcją były stare, tak jak część krwi, ale mocniejszy aromat miedzianej skazy mu podpowiedział, że do starej krwi dołącza nowa. Zdawało się, że ktoś nie prał swoich ubrań, ani posłania pomiędzy zapadaniem na choroby albo cierpieniem. Dziecko. Zaniedbane dziecko. To wzbudziło u Snape'a odrazę, więc odwołał urok rozdzielający, by mógł lepiej zignorować oburzające wonie. Poza tym, teraz już wiedział, skąd one dobiegały.

Snape ujrzał w dole małe drzwi znajdujące się poniżej schodów. Komórka używana do przechowywania chemii czyszczącej, być może też ścierek, wiadra i mopa lub miotły. Snape przypomniał sobie bardzo podobną skrytkę pod schodami ze starego domu, w którym się wychował. Krył się tam wiele razy, gdy jego ojciec był w swoim żywiole i musiał w coś grzmotnąć. Najlepiej w Severusa. Widząc drzwiczki kryjówki, którym towarzyszyły obrzydliwe zapachy, Snape już wiedział, że nie może tak po prostu kontynuować poszukiwań.

Co, jeśli Chłopiec, który przeżył był w tej skrytce? Co, jeśli dziecko Lily Evans nie było zadufanym w sobie palantem, jak to sobie wyobrażał, ale było maltretowane? Co zrobiłby Snape, gdyby poznał kogoś, kogo dzieciństwo odzwierciedlało jego własne?

To nie było tak, że Snape nie miał do czynienia z innymi dziećmi z domów patologicznych. Istniał taki feralny trend, że dzieci zaniedbane zwykły trafiać do Slytherinu, bo w końcu rozwinęły bardzo ślizgońskie cechy pozwalające przeżyć w dalekim od ideału środowisku domowym. Snape był w Hogwarcie największym wsparciem dla swoich Węży, ale najbardziej opiekuńczy był wobec dzieci, których cierpienie nie było mu obce. W odróżnieniu od innych wychowawców, Snape zawsze miał oko na swoje Węże, dzieci, które uważał bez wahania za swoje własne. Był surowy, zarządzał ciszę nocną i kary dostosowane do wieku. Pośród Ślizgonów założył siatkę prefektów, starszych uczniów, którzy udowodnili, że stać ich na pomoc w nadzorowaniu i opieką nad młodszymi, a także pilnowaniu, by wszystkie Węże stosowały się do zasad.

Uprzedzenie innych domów wobec Slytherinu niewiele się zmieniło od kiedy sam poszedł do Hogwartu, ale Snape zawsze działał, by uchronić Ślizgonów przed tymi przesądami. Fakt, że Harry Potter, syn piętnowanego osiłka oraz samozwańczego "Huncwota, wroga Ślizgonów", Jamesa Pottera, mógł być jednym z tych dzieci, które trafiły do jego domu z powodu poniżenia, wstrząsnął Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Ciężko było mu oddychać i odsunął się od komórki, a wspomnienia o jego własnym, nieszczęśliwym dzieciństwie spłynęły po starannie zbudowanych ścianach, dając o sobie znać. Po drugiej stronie kolan odczuł kanapę i opadł na poduszki pokryte plastikiem, po czym opuścił głowę na kolana.

Czuł się jak idiota reagując w ten sposób, ale taka jest prawda, że wystraszony chłopczyk, który często musiał uciekać przed skutkami libacji u ojca, czy zniknąć w hogwarckich lochach, by zgubić Huncwotów, był… w pełni obecny przez tę jedną chwilę. To był właśnie lęk małego chłopca, który siedział w dorosłym Snape'ie. Podniósł głowę do góry i skupił wzrok na drzwiczki. Był wkurzony.

Wkurzony na samego siebie. Wkurzony na Dumbledore'a. Wkurzony na Minerwę, która niby wszystko wiedziała, ale nic nie zrobiła! I jeszcze na kobietę znaną jako Petunia Evans Dursley. Pamiętał ją jako tamtą dziewczynkę, która niejednokrotnie doprowadzała swoją siostrę do łez. Jak mógł ani razu nie pomyśleć o dziecku Lily?! Czy Dumbledore, albo ktokolwiek inny, kto uważał się za przyjaciół Lily i Jamesa kiedykolwiek odwiedził chłopca, by zobaczyć, co u niego słychać?

Snape polazł w stronę komórki, odblokował ją i naprędce trzasnął drzwiami otwierając je. Cały obraz "tłustowłosego dupka", belfra gnębiącego Gryfonów; faceta, który był przygotowany na zmuszenie syna Jamesa Pottera na doprowadzenie się do ładu by odkupić młodzieńcze winy ojca, odszedł. Gdy patrzył na zwiniętą, śpiącą sylwetkę dziecka; syna Lily, który wyglądał na tak małego, że nie mógł mieć jedenastu lat; czuł, że kamień otaczający jego serce kruszy się. Świat obrócił się do góry nogami, Severus miał mętlik w głowie, musiał w końcu wybić sobie z głowy dawne wyobrażenie Harry'ego Pottera i dopasować je do tego, co właśnie zobaczył.

Klęcząc na jednym kolanie, Severus wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął twarzy chłopca. Odczuł szorstki osad po łzach na miękkim policzku. Zauważył siniaka, plamy krwi na kocu i materacu, a także obskurną koszulkę, którą chłopiec miał na sobie. Dlaczego spał? Snape zastanawiał się wodząc wzrokiem po kropelkach zaschniętej krwi prowadzących do poobijanych palców. Ich koniuszki były paskudnie pocięte, być może przez zawiasy drzwi.

\- Lily - szepnął Snape, gdy jego świat wreszcie powrócił do normy i dotarło do niego, że syn Jamesa Pottera cierpiał i naprawdę kogoś potrzebował, nawet jeśli ten ktoś miał być "Tłustowłosym dupkiem" nienawidzącym tamtego tyrana, który w dodatku skradł mu Lily.

Machnięcie różdżką utrzymało sen małego chłopca, więc Snape mógł się schylić, unieść go i trzymać przy piersi. Dzieciak śmierdział niemiłosiernie, przede wszystkim przez szmaty, które nosił na sobie i brudny materacyk, na którym spał. Przez sen, Harry mamrotał kwilący protest. Błagał swojego wuja, by "przestał". Snape zmarszczył brwi spoglądając na plugawe posłanie i obszarpane resztki kocyka niemowlęcego i zobaczył coś interesującego we wnętrzu zagraconej komórki. Zabrał Harry'ego do pokoju dziennego i położył na sofie, po czym powrócił do skrytki.

Harry uczynił ją swoim domem poprzez ozdabianie skrawkami papieru, po których sam rysował i kolorował. Można było na nich zobaczyć fantazje i marzenia o zamku, młodzieży latającej na miotłach i tańczącego starca z długą brodą. Najciekawszy rysunek wykonany przez Harry'ego przedstawiał jednak jego samego. Stał przy wysokim jegomościu, całym w czerni. Jedyne kolory, jakie miał, podkreślały blade policzki, olbrzymi nos i dłoń o wielkich palcach, która kurczowo trzymała rączki Harry'ego. Ta postać, którą oczywiście był Snape, w drugiej ręce trzymała różdżkę wskazaną na kogoś. Ta druga dorosła osoba była przerażająca, wężowata i miała czerwone oczy.

\- Czarny Pan - miękko szepnął Severus. Voldemort był jeszcze wyższy od narysowanego Snape'a, ale był uwieńczony deformującą go zieloną poświatą.

Snape po raz kolejny poczuł zachwianie i niepewność w jego świecie. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów przez nos i gdy miał pewność, że już nie zemdleje, zebrał się w sobie, by wziąć całą dziecięcą sztukę. Rysunek przedstawiający Harry'ego z nim i Voldemorta został pomniejszony i wsunięty do ukrytej kieszeni peleryny Snape'a. Resztę obrazków ostrożnie złożył i wcisnął do innej.

Snape zatrzasnął drzwi komórki i podszedł do małego podopiecznego. Harry płakał przez sen - Mamusiu! Pomożesz? - Podnosząc chłopca i przyciskając go do siebie, Snape przycisnął lico do czoła Harry'ego, w miejsce blizny.

\- Przepraszam, że mnie wcześniej nie było, Harry, ale jestem. Cśś, dziecko. Ze mną jesteś bezpieczny - szepnął tak, by Harry go usłyszał.

Małe ciałko Harry'ego uspokoiło się i Snape wraz z ponurym, lecz zaciętym wyrazem twarzy zniknął z terenu Privet Drive numer cztery. Gdyby Harry Potter miał coś do powiedzenia na ten temat, nigdy by tam nie wrócił.


	2. Rozdział 2: 1 września - 6 września

**1 września 1991 – kilka godzin po ceremonii przydziału**

Snape siedział w jednym z wygodniejszych foteli dla gości w skrzydle szpitalnym. Harry spał w łóżku obok, nieco niespokojnie, ale nie miał koszmarów. Wmuszone eliksiry i niemile spędzony dzień niewątpliwie go wyczerpały. Snape pochylił się szybko do przodu, by odsunąć niestarannie przystrzyżony koszyk włosów z czoła dziecka, po czym się oddalił z powrotem na siedzisko. Obserwował chłopca przez moment.

Harry Potter był chudy. Pani Pomfrey stwierdziła, że był niedożywiony. Uboga dieta zaburzyła jego wzrost. Dieta, w której brakowało podstawowych składników. Miał na twarzy czarne kręgi przypominające smugi ciemnego, rozmazanego makijażu. Jego ziemista, sucha skóra ciasno rozciągała się na kościach policzkowych.

\- To okropne, lecz zdumiewające, Severusie. Magia Harry'ego leczyła jego ciało od różnych urazów, które uszkodziły większość kości, a kilka innych połamały – rzekła pani Pomfrey wycierając gąbką resztki brudu z ręki dziecka. Poppy uważała, zaklęcia czyszczące za nieprzyjazne dla cery i zawsze upierała się, że lepiej stosować myjki i kąpiel, by się myć.

\- Od jak dawna, Poppy? – zapytał Severus.

\- Prawdopodobnie od kiedy tylko zdolności się ujawniły – pokręciła głową, przykrywając go aż po podbródek – To naprawdę niezwykłe, że jego moc się nie wykończyła. Mimo tego, że czary robiły co mogły, organizm Harry'ego się cały czas wyniszcza.

\- Czy możemy odwrócić ten proces? – spytał zmartwiony czarodziej.

\- Pewnie tak, Severusie – Poppy skinęła głową. Delikatnie klepnęła ramię chłopca przykryte kocem – elfy go dobrze nakarmią, a ja podam odżywczy eliksir, który dla niego uwarzysz.

Pielęgniarka poszła do swojego gabinetu, zostawiając ich razem.

Snape trzymał ciekawy rysunek znaleziony w komórce Harry'ego. W tle obrazka był przedstawiony Hogwart w całej okazałości. Miał o kilka wież za dużo, a między nimi rozciągał się drewniany most, który w gruncie rzeczy nie istniał, ale każdy, kto znał stare zamczysko, rozpoznałby je od razu. Dzieci latały na miotłach wokół wież, żadne z nich nie miało twarzy, gdyż były zbyt małe. Chatka ze strzechą z przodu, otoczona czymś, co mugole nazwaliby przerośniętymi dyniami, należała do Hagrida. Przed nią można było zobaczyć tańczącego czarodzieja z długą brodą w jaskrawozielonej szacie z żółtymi wstawkami i wysokim, stożkowym nakryciu głowy.

Snape przez chwilę spoglądał wilkiem na zabawną interpretację Dumbledore'a. Kreowanie się na zniedołężniałego staruszka dyrektor opanował do perfekcji. Jednakowoż każdy, kto wyczerpał jego cierpliwość, znał prawdę, gdyż jego różdżka bądź moc udowadniały, ile w tym było fałszu.

\- Powinieneś być Ślizgonem, ty stary lisie! – wysyczał. Wyciszył się od razu, gdy dobiegł do niego cichy jęk ze strony śpiącego chłopca. Mimowolnie się pochylił i położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej dziecka. Harry wydał z siebie spokojne westchnienie i spał dalej. Snape powrócił do przestudiowywania rysunku.

Dominującą była silna postać w czerni. Harry musiał bardzo się postarać rysując szaty czarną kredką, tak, by raczej majestatycznie powiewały zza sylwetki i zaczęły otaczać mniejszą postać w okularach, o rozczochranych ciemnych włosach

Snape dotknął swój nos, nie mógł powstrzymać wesołego prychnięcia, które mu się wymsknęło. Wszystkie cechy, jego cienkie wargi, bardzo ciemne oczy, wyraziste policzki, charakterystyczne spojrzenie; a także wielki, zakrzywiony nos były bardziej dopracowane, niż wcześniej mu się wydawało. Snape zdawał sobie sprawę z uderzającego podobieństwa, zupełnie tak, jakby dzieciak widział go wcześniej. Przesunął palec na jedną z niesamowitych fałd materiału. Harry pewnie mocno pocierał papier kredką, być może zawzięcie, bo peleryna była woskowata w dotyku.

Ręka narysowanego Snape'a była odziana w czerń i ochronnie osłaniała ramię Harry'ego. Jego małe paluszki chwytały się krańców obszernej szaty.

Druga ręka Snape'a była wyciągnięta i trzymała różdżkę. Nikczemne trzaski zielonego światła, przedstawione jako szczerbate błyskawice, wystrzeliły z końca różdżki i pokryły bardzo upiorną wersję Czarnego Pana z wężowatą, białą skórą i nieludzkimi, bordowymi oczami.

Snape wzdrygnął się. Voldemort, jakiego znał, był charyzmatycznym człowiekiem koło pięćdziesiątki. Jego włosy były brązowe, długie, sięgały prawie do łokci, Snape przypomniał sobie, jak obscenicznie Śmierciożerczynie były przywiązane do Czarnego Pana. Bellatriks Lestrange nie miała sobie równych w łaszeniu się do niego. Pomimo małżeństwa z Rudolfem Lestrange'em, bez żadnych zahamowań, bezwstydnie przy nim flirtowała z Voldemortem. Snape'owi się zdawało, że Voldemort kwitnął pod wpływem wazeliniarstwa tej wariatki.

Portret Harry'ego był jak tamten Doriana Graya. Ukryty portret duszy będący obrazem zła Voldemorta... To było trafione w sedno.

Ostrożnie włożył rysunek z powrotem do kieszeni, składając go. Papier był stary i kruchy, a Severus miał takie dziwne wrażenie, że chłopiec od kilku lat go sobie cenił.

\- Skąd o nas wiedziałeś? – cicho powiedział do śpiącego dziecka – Skąd wiedziałeś o mnie? – pytanie Snape'a było tak ciche, że sam nie był pewien, czy powiedział je na głos.

W odpowiedzi, bryza tchnęła w skrzydło szpitalne. Nie była zimna, lecz ciepła, jak powolny wydech powietrza. Musnęła lica Snape'a, pofałdowała koce Harry'ego i odeszła tak samo szybko, jak przyszła, zostawiając za sobą delikatny zapach kwitnących kwiatów.

\- Lily – szepnął Snape.

Chciał się rozejrzeć za swą przyjaciółką, ale się powstrzymał. Wiedział, że jej nie zobaczy. Lily już dawno odeszła. Pozostał tylko jej synek, mały i bezbronny.

* * *

Po opuszczeniu skrzydła szpitalnego, Snape spał bardzo krótko. Trójka jego nowych Węży obudziła się w nocy we łzach tęsknoty za domem. Nie zdziwiło go, że jednym z nich był Draco Malfoy.

Poczęstował każde dziecko gorącą czekoladą z dodatkiem Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu i nakazał świeżo upieczonym prefektom mieć oko na pierwszorocznych, gdyż sam potrzebował odpoczynku, w końcu udało mu się usnąć tylko na trzy godziny.

Z racji tego, że Snape miał przed sobą pracowity poranek, wcześnie obudził Ślizgonów na swą tradycyjną przemowę na dzień dobry, która zazwyczaj miała miejsce w trakcie uczty powitalnej. Streścił pierwszorocznym swoje zasady w Slytherinie, a starszym uczniom je przypomniał, po czym zlecił prefektom zaprowadzić wszystkich z domu do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Przyglądał się z satysfakcją, jak jego Ślizgoni, perfekcyjnie ustawieni od najmłodszych do najstarszych, w dwóch równoległych rzędach wymaszerowali z pokoju wspólnego. On szedł na końcu.

Przy stole dla personelu, Snape przegryzł trochę owoców popijając dwoma filiżankami mocnej kawy, po czym wstał, by podać Wężom plany zajęć.

* * *

 **2 września 1991**

W skrzydle szpitalnym, Harry lekko zdezorientowany obudził się o siódmej rano. Próbował zwlec się z łóżka, by naszykować Dursleyom śniadanie, a tu nagle zorientował się, że wcale nie znajduje się w Privet Drive numer cztery.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Potter – doszedł do niego miły głos.

Harry obrócił się i dostrzegł szatynkę odzianą w wykrochmalonym fartuchu, którą tak jakby pamiętał z rozmytych, zagmatwanych wizji. Szybko spuścił wzrok. Nigdy nie było dobrze utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy. Wuj Vernon już go oduczył takich głupstw.

\- Dobrze przyjąłeś eliksiry, ale masz zostać tu jeszcze jeden dzień - Poppy wyjęła różdżkę i pomachała nią nad małym chłopcem – musisz wyjść do łazienki? – zapytała pieczołowicie.

Harry zeskoczył z łóżka, podążając posłusznie za kobietą. Pokazała mu drzwi, a on zniknął za nimi. Po kilku minutach był z powrotem, stał tuż przy niej.

\- Umyłeś ręce? – spytała.

\- Tak, psze pani – wymamrotał.

\- Umyłeś twarz? – spytała jeszcze raz.

\- Tak, psze pani, umyłem.

\- No, to dobrze. Możesz zjeść śniadanie, potem chyba powinieneś się wykąpać.

Tym razem nie poszedł za nią. Stał w miejscu koło toalety, z oczami szerokimi ze zdziwienia.

\- Ale ja jeszcze nie wykonałem żadnych zadań na dziś! – zaprotestował.

\- Dzieci nie pracują na swoje śniadanie, Harry. Ono jest waszym obowiązkiem. Już, wracaj do łóżka, a ja ci coś dobrego przyniosę.

Gdy wracał do łóżka by usiąść na krawędzi, można było dostrzec żywotność w jego chodzie. Naprawdę będzie mógł jeść przed pracami domowymi? Liczył na to.

Jego nadzieje weszły w życie, gdy pani przypominająca pielęgniarkę wróciła z tacą, która przed nią lewitowała!

\- Psze pani... – szepnął, po czym uniósł wzrok i patrzył na nią ostrożnie, spod grzywki – Kim pani jest?

\- Zajmuję się tutaj, w Hogwarcie, leczeniem. Nazywam się Poppy Pomfrey.

Gdy oddaliła się, Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie i wziął kawałek boczku. Wbrew krewnym, trafił do Hogwartu!

* * *

 **Harry był w stanie zjeść tylko połowę śniadania, ale pani Pomfrey chyba była zadowolona z tego. Zgodnie z jej wolą, potruchtał do łazienki wziąć kąpiel.**

Bawiąc się licznymi kranami, z których lała się ciepła woda o idealnej temperaturze, czuł się jak w niebie. Były bańki we wszystkich kolorach. Nim tylko się zorientował, zapomniał o ciotce i jej poganianiu, gdy brał zimny prysznic. Zanurkował pod wodą udając rybę, po czym podskoczył i rozbryzgał wodę, którą miał w ustach. Zauważył, że mógł chlapać ile tylko chciał, a woda i tak nie docierała ani poza krawędzie wanny, ani na podłogę. Przez chwilę, dziko się rzucał, wydając z siebie chichot, aż pani Pomfrey zapukała w drzwi.

\- Przepraszam, już kończę... – krzyknął przygnębiony Harry.

\- Nie ma takiej konieczności, panie Potter. Chciałam się tylko upewnić, czy wszystko w porządku. Proszę się nie przejmować czasem – odpowiedziała zza drewnianych drzwi.

\- Naprawdę? – nie dowierzał.

\- Naprawdę, Harry.

Harry nie był tego pewien, ale myślał, ze usłyszał cichy śmiech. Zapomniał jednak o tym po kilku sekundach, bo zaczął się bawić w kapitana łodzi podwodnej.

Po prawie dwóch godzinach, wyjątkowo piskliwy, czysty Harry wyłonił się z łazienki w świeżej piżamie, szlafroku i puszystych kapciach. Napotkała go pani Pomfrey, która uśmiechnęła się oglądając jego pomarszczone od wody palce. Podała mu eliksir i książkę do poczytania, potem położyła go do łóżka.

* * *

Poppy nie spodziewała się, że Harry wejdzie do wanny i się będzie bawił. Słuchanie jego śmiechu i nieszkodliwego pluskania wodą było przyjemnością. Zwykle by nie pozwoliła na taki nonsens w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale wątpiła w to, że Harry kiedykolwiek miał wystarczająco dużo czasu na takie głupstewka. A skoro nie miała żadnych innych pacjentów, mogła mu przyzwolić na spełnianie drobnych zachcianek.

W porze lunchu zobaczyła Harry'ego siedzącego po turecku na łóżku. Zaglądał do książki, którą mu zostawiła. To była księga zaklęć dla pierwszego roku i raczej spodziewała się, że przy niej uśnie. Była zdziwiona widząc go czytającego z zainteresowaniem.

Harry uniósł wzrok, uśmiechnął się szeroko i pewnie, po raz pierwszy od kiedy tylko Snape go przyprowadził do Hogwartu.

\- Tak książka jest bardzo ciekawa!

\- Myślałam, że spodobają ci się zaklęcia. To był ulubiony przedmiot twojej mamy.

Szczęka Harry'emu opadła.

\- Mojej mamy? Czy pani ją znała? – zapytał, nagle zapominając o podręczniku.

\- Tak. Twojego ojca również – pani Pomfrey usiadła i wygładziła fartuch wnętrzami dłoni.

\- Jacy oni byli? – pytał dalej Harry, opierając się o poduszki, jak gdyby oczekiwał historii na dobranoc.

\- Jamesa poznałam lepiej, bo trafiał do mojego skrzydła szpitalnego chyba raz na tydzień. Był osobą głośną i bardzo lubianą, popularny zwłaszcza wśród dziewczyn. Taki typ brawurowy, być może dlatego trafił do Gryffindoru.

\- Hagrid mówił, że był bardzo odważny – Harry powtarzał komplementy na temat Jamesa Pottera usłyszane od półolbrzyma.

Wargi pani Pomfrey zwęziły się na krótką chwilę, ale później uśmiechnęła się, odrzucając myśli.

\- Był dzielnym człowiekiem. Ciężko pracował i walczył w imię dobra.

Harry gapił się na koc przez moment i bawił się satynową metką przyszytą do krawędzi.

\- Moja mama też była dzielna. Hagrid powiedział, że to jej poświęcenie uratowało mi życie – nie myśląc o tym, co właśnie robi, podniósł dłoń i potarł nią bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

\- Byłeś dla niej całym światem. Matczyna miłość jest nie tylko czymś nierozerwalnym, to najświętsza magia. Nic dziwnego, że przeżyłeś mordercze zaklęcie – zachichotała – czarownice rozumieją ją lepiej, niż czarodzieje.

Harry nagle poczuł głęboki smutek. Bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o swoich rodzicach, ale nie tego, jak wykazali się odwagą ginąc za niego. To mogło być waleczne, nawet szlachetne, lecz Harry czuł się oszukany, a ich utrata była nie do zniesienia, tym bardziej, że spędził ostatnie dziesięć lat w komórce pod schodami, marząc o byciu z nimi.

\- Chciałbym pani to przeczytać, pani Pomphey - podnosząc książkę, zmienił temat.

\- Pomfrey, panie Potter.

Zarumienił się.

\- Przepraszam. Czy mogę? – pielęgniarka skinęła głową, a Harry prawie wcisnął nos w strony książki i płynnie zaczął czytać akapit o zaklęciu Wingardium Leviosa.

\- Świetnie, Potter! – pochwaliła go, a Harry wypuścił wstrzymany oddech. Odłożył książkę, zamknął ją, po czym powąchał zupę. Zapamiętała, by umówić go z okulistą, gdyż cały czas mrużył oczy i czytając, trzymał nos praktycznie przy kartkach.

\- Czy wujek i ciocia zachęcali cię do czytania? – spytała.

Uśmiech rozjaśniający twarz Harry'ego raptownie zniknął. Pochylił głowę i spoglądając spod grzywki, odsunął tacę z jedzeniem.

\- Oj, proszę zjeść, Potter. Jesteś zbyt chudy i chcemy, byś trochę przybrał na wadze – westchnęła nieco sfrustrowana Poppy. Niepotrzebnie wspominała o wujostwie...

\- Gdzie jest Pan w Czerni? – nieśmiało spytał Harry. Nie zwracał uwagi na potrawy.

\- Pan w Czerni? – Poppy się skrzywiła.

\- No, ten co mnie ocalił... Tak mi się wydaje. Nie wiem, czy to czasem mi się nie śniło. To był on? Czy Pan w Czerni jest prawdziwy? – Harry skulił piąstki w rąbek góry od piżamy i pełen nadziei wstrzymał oddech.

\- A, zapewne chodzi ci o profesora Snape'a! To on cię wyratował – odpowiedziała Poppy z uśmiechem.

Harry zaczął oddychać normalnie.

\- To Pan w Czerni jednak istnieje? – Harry dopytywał się z blaskiem w swych zielonych oczach.

\- Profesor Snape naprawdę tu jest, panie Potter. Myślę, że przyjdzie w odwiedziny, gdy tylko skończy lekcje. Już dwa razy się że mną kontaktował, by dowiedzieć się, co słychać.

Na tę wieść, oczy Harry'ego ponownie rozbłysły. Poppy podniosła się i sprytnie rzekła:

\- Myślę, że profesor Snape byłby rozczarowany, gdyby się dowiedział, że nie zjadłeś przepysznego lunchu.

Dokładnie tak, jak podejrzewała: Harry nie chciał zawieść swojego wybawcy i biorąc łyżkę, zabrał się za zupę warzywną.

W tym momencie, przyszło trzech uczniów. Najpierw dziewczynka o puszystych włosach, potem bardzo jasny blondyn z grymasem na twarzy, a niezbyt bystro wyglądający chłopiec z nadwagą szedł jako trzeci.

Pani Pomfrey obejrzała tych pierwszorocznych.

\- Skąd żeście przyszli tu w trójkę? – spytała, podchodząc do blondyna wspieranego przez dwójkę. Krew na plecach przybrudziła jego włosy.

\- Profesor Snape nas przysłał, proszę pani – odpowiedziała dziewczynka.

\- O, tam – Poppy wskazała puste łóżko obok Harry'ego – powiecie mi, co się stało?

\- Upadł – wybąkał tęgi chłopak. Ten drugi groźnie na niego łypnął.

\- Profesor Snape pokazywał nam marynowane suszone figi, Vincent i Gregory się wzajemnie popychali i je upuścili. Draco na nie nadepnął, pośliznął się i uderzył w głowę – wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

\- Dziękuję, panno Granger.

\- Przemądrzała szla… - kpiąco zaczął Malfoy.

\- Tylko dokończ to słowo, Malfoy, to wymyję ci gębę mydłem, gdy tylko cię wyleczę! – ostrzegła Poppy.

\- Ale ona jest szlamą! – powiedział Goyle, głupio się wtrącając.

Z machnięciem jej różdżki, usta Goyle'a zapieniły się od mydła. Parskając, pobiegł w stronę umywalki w łazience.

Harry chichotał, dopóki dziewczynka, Hermiona Granger nie spojrzała na niego.

\- To nie jest śmieszne!

Harry pobladł i schował się za książką. Hermiona zobaczyła książkę z promykami w oczach.

\- To nasza książka do zaklęć dla pierwszego roku! – zbliżyła się do Harry'ego – Przeczytałam całą, a ty?

Palec chłopca wodził po grzbiecie. Potrząsnął głową bez podnoszenia wzroku.

\- To naprawdę fascynujący przedmiot. Eliksiry też, choć profesor Snape jest trochę… - urwała, spoglądając na Draco, który patrzył na nią ostrzegawczo – No, jest po prostu surowy, to wszystko. W jakim domu jesteś?

\- W żadnym – odpowiedział Harry, Czuł się nieco przytłoczony przez dziewczynę, która zdawała się gadać bez przerwy.

Hermiona mrugnęła, ale zanim cokolwiek powiedziała, Draco jej przerwał.

\- Ja cię już widziałem! U Madame Malkin! Kim jesteś?

\- Cisza! – zarządziła Poppy – Panno Granger, proszę się zbierać na następną lekcję, ale najpierw proszę zobaczyć, czy z Goyle'em wszystko w porządku. Jeśli jest dobrze, możecie iść.

\- Tak, proszę pani – Hermiona jej posłuchała, wywlekając Goyle'a ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Pani Pomfrey zaczęła badać ranę z tyłu głowy Draco. Z wyolbrzymieniem wzdrygnął się dla swojej publiki, czyli Harry'ego.

\- Będzie mały guz, panie Malfoy. Boli mniej? – spytała pielęgniarka.

\- Jest lepiej… - ostrożnie dotknął pęczniejącego guza – Au!

\- A nie mówiłam? Proszę się położyć. Spędzisz tu resztę dnia – Poppy odwróciła się od Draco – A pan Potter niech zje swój lunch, bo będzie zimny.

\- Tak, proszę pani – odpowiedział z poczuciem obowiązku. Zaczął zanurzać łyżkę w misce zupy, a Draco mu przeszkodził:

\- To ty jesteś Harry Potter? – zapytał – Pokażesz bliznę?

Harry'emu niespecjalnie się spodobały iskierki w szarych oczach drugiego chłopca, ale wzruszył ramionami i podniósł grzywkę z czoła, by Draco mógł zobaczyć znak w kształcie błyskawicy. Draco zsunął się z łóżka, by lepiej widzieć.

\- Niesamowite! – usiadł na krawędzi łóżka Harry'ego – To prawda, że zabiłeś Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

\- Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że to mama mnie uratowała – Harry znów wzruszył ramionami, odsuwając tacę z jedzeniem – chyba głupio jest myśleć, że małe dziecko zabiło dorosłego czarnoksiężnika.

\- No… – Draco potwierdzająco skinął głową – Też tak myślę. Twoja mama na pewno miała w sobie jakąś niezwykłą magię. Matki zawsze mają potężniejszą moc, niż ojcowie, gdy chodzi o ich dzieci – Draco wyciągnął dłoń – Draco Malfoy.

Harry nieśmiało ją złapał, po czym się uśmiechnął.

\- Harry Potter.

* * *

Nim Snape skończył ostatnią lekcję w dniu, już był gotowy na wizytę w skrzydle szpitalnym, by zobaczyć, co u Harry'ego. Już się wyłonił z lochów, przechodził przez salę wejściową, gdy nagle wysoka i wzniosła postać z impetem weszła przez główne drzwi.

\- Lucjuszu – Snape chłodnie go przywitał spokojnym skinieniem głowy.

Lucjusz pochylił głowę i uśmiechnął się czarująco.

\- Severusie, zostałem poinformowany przez panią Pomfrey, że mój syn odniósł rany na twojej dzisiejszej lekcji.

Snape zbliżył się do głowy rodziny Malfoy.

\- Goyle i Crabbe myśleli, że rzucanie marynowaną figą byłoby zabawne – tłumaczył – Niestety, Draco się na niej pośliznął, gdyż upadła na ziemię i uderzył w tył głowy.

Twarz Malfoya zbladła.

\- Ostrzegałem Dracona przed tymi chuliganami. Wybrał ich na swoich obrońców, czyż nie?

\- Na to wygląda. Byli praktycznie jego rzepami przy śniadaniu i w klasie. Jednakże Draco raczej odnosi się do nich z pogardą, nic więcej.

\- Jak i ja do ich kretyńskich ojców – Lucjusz pokiwał głową – Draco nie będzie miał żadnej przeszłości, jeśli ta para się od niego nie odczepi. A jakieś inne wizje na ten rok?

\- Blaise Zabini może przynieść możliwości – odparł Snape – rozumiem, że wznowiłeś negocjacje z firmą importową Zabinich? – Lucjusz odpowiedział mu skinieniem głowy – Zatem przyjaźń między nimi przyniosłaby korzyści.

Lucjusz w zamyśleniu ponownie skinął głową.

\- Ktoś jeszcze? Albo… Może ktoś, kto sprawiłby problemy?

\- Naprawdę zamierzasz zerwać kontakty z Wadimem Parkinsonem? – przebiegle spytał Snape.

\- Targował się o moją kolekcję artefaktów. Parkinson może być jednym z tych wtajemniczonych, Severusie.

Snape kiwnął głową.

\- Więc sobie poogląda. Panna Parkinson cały czas dziś rano przy śniadaniu spoglądała na Draco i by przy nim usiadła, gdyby nie ci dwaj delikwenci. Sugeruję, by Draco był wobec niej miły, ale nie reagował na zaloty.

Obaj ucichli, wchodząc do skrzydła szpitalnego. Zamarli, gdy zobaczyli Harry'ego usadowionego na łóżku Draco Malfoya. Chłopcy byli pochłonięci grą w czarodziejskie szachy.

\- Musisz być rozważny, jak chcesz słuchać swoich figur, jeśli szachownica nie należy do ciebie – instruował Draco – ten zestaw należy do pani Pomfrey, więc figury są raczej neutralne i bardziej wiarygodne ze swoimi radami.

\- Ale lepiej na nich całkowicie nie polegać? – pytał Harry.

\- No… – ruszył laufrem, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego – Teraz już wiesz, co zrobić?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, obserwując planszę.

\- Próbuję, ale mi nie wychodzi. A ty, jak myślisz?

\- Hmm… – zastanawiał się Draco – Skoro jesteś nowicjuszem, spodziewałbym się po tobie bardziej przewidywalnego ruchu. Widzisz? Prawdopodobnie zablokowałbyś mi laufra, by nie dotarł do twojego króla. Natomiast królowa byłaby tu bardziej strategicznym wyborem.

\- Zbiłbyś ją! – wykrzyknął Harry.

\- Tak, ale spójrz jeszcze raz – Draco bardzo ostrożnie wskazał następne pięć ruchów, które przyniosłyby Harry'emu zwycięstwo. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Wow – Harry wyszczerzył się.

Lucjusz wybrał właśnie ten moment, by wkroczyć i podejść do łóżka syna.

\- No, nie wygląda aż tak źle, jak pani Pomfrey to opisywała, Draconie.

\- Ojcze! – Draco się rozpromienił i choć zeskoczył z łóżka, by przytulić ojca, powstrzymał pragnienie zbytniego okazywania uczuć. Lucjusz zezwalająco skinął głową – Ojcze, to… To jest mój przyjaciel, Harry Potter! Harry, to mój tata.

Uśmiech Lucjusza na krótką chwilę osłabł, nim na nowo zaczęło bić od niego ciepło. Harry się temu przyglądał, najpierw bardzo otwarcie, lecz potem zauważył przenikliwe spojrzenie pana Malfoya, które go zestresowało. Skierował wzrok w dół i wymamrotał powitanie.

Ku przerażeniu Harry'ego , mężczyzna podnosił laskę i już zaczynał się cofać, gdy do akcji spokojnie wkroczył Snape.

\- Mów głośniej, Potter. Mamrotanie jest niegrzeczne – Snape delikatnie dotknął ramienia chłopca, by dodać mu otuchy.

\- Przepraszam – zaczął troszkę odważniej – Miło mi pana poznać, panie Malfoy.

Lucjusz łaskawie pochylił głowę w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Pana również, Potter. Więc pan i Draco zostaliście przyjaciółmi?

\- No, znaczy, tak mi się wydaje, proszę pana. Po prostu byliśmy tu razem i nam się nudziło, potem pani Pomfrey przyniosła szachy, a Draco mnie uczył – nerwowo wydyszał z siebie Harry i nieco bardziej zbliżył się do Snape'a.

\- Ach, tak. W jakim domu pan jest, panie Potter? – chytrze wypytywał Lucjusz.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a, który mu odpowiedział:

\- Potter miał wypadek, który uniemożliwił mu wejście do pociągu na czas, więc jeszcze nie został przydzielony.

Lucjusz znów się uśmiechnął, ale Harry'emu wydawało się, że wyglądał, jakby właśnie dostał to, na czym mu zależało.

\- Jestem pewien, że gdziekolwiek Tiara przydziela, tak jest słusznie – rzekł ze spokojem do Harry'ego, po czym wejrzał na Snape'a – pozwól, że porozmawiam z moim synem, nim wrócę do domu, Severusie.

Snape pokiwał głową i kazał Harry'emu wrócić do swojego łóżka. Lucjusz, z ostrym machnięciem różdżki rzucił Muffliato, tak, by on i Draco mogli porozmawiać bez bycia usłyszanymi.

\- Jak głowa, Draconie? – spytał ojciec. Lucjusz delikatnie złapał syna za podbródek, żeby pochylić jego głowę i lepiej móc zobaczyć obrażenie.

\- Lepiej się czuję, ale mam dużego guza, tato – odpowiedział Draco.

\- Właśnie widzę – Lucjusz zdjął jedną rękawiczkę z dłoni i bardzo ostrożnie dotknął guza, który wyglądał na gorszego, niż był naprawdę. Draco wydał z siebie syk – dalej boli? – spytał Lucjusz z lekkim zmartwieniem.

\- Bardziej kłuje - Draco wolno kiwnął głową.

\- Po dobrym śnie na pewno będzie wszystko dobrze – przez moment, Lucjusz dotykał podbródka syna koniuszkami palców. Draco lekko się uśmiechnął. Mimo tego, że Lucjusz i Narcyza byli czułymi rodzicami jak był młodszy, ojciec zaczynał się wycofywać, od kiedy Draco otrzymał list z Hogwartu. Chłopiec desperacko tęsknił za tuleniem się do ojca w gabinecie, gdzie siedzieli przed kominkiem, a Lucjusz czytał mu na głos.

Lucjusz usiadł na krawędzi łóżka.

\- Nie lubię słuchać na temat twojego powiązania z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em, Draconie. Ani trochę nie dorównują ci intelektualnie i w przyszłości będą raczej udręką, a nie zaletą.

Draco odważył się oprzeć o rękę ojca i bardzo się zdziwił, gdy ten objął go nią wokół ramion.

\- Jacyś starsi chłopcy powiedzieli, że mnie pobiją, ojcze.

Lucjusz wyczuł lęk w glosie syna i choć wiedział, by być tym powściągliwym mężczyzną, na jakiego jego własny ojciec go wychował, nie mógł zignorować potrzeby bliskości u dziecka. Zbliżył chłopca do siebie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ci „starsi chłopcy" mogli być tylko dziećmi Śmierciożerców, którzy nie byli aż tak sprytni jak on, by wywinąć się z Azkabanu, lub w niektórych przypadkach – pocałunku dementora.

\- Pracuj nad zaklęciami, które ci pokazałem, a w razie czego idź do Severusa, Draconie – poradził mu Lucjusz.

\- Tak właśnie robiłem, ale profesor Snape nie może być przy mnie cały czas, tato.

Poklepał Draco po ramieniu, wycofał rękę i z powrotem założył rękawiczkę.

\- Nie może. Radzę ci zaprzyjaźnić się z Blaise'em Zabinim, myślę, że Harry Potter też byłby dobrym sprzymierzeńcem. Nawet, jeśli pójdzie w ślady rodziców i trafi do Gryffindoru.

Draco wyglądał na zaszokowanego.

\- Ale nie możemy być przyjaciółmi, jeśli on zostanie Gryfonem!

Lucjusz ponuro zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jeśli dobre imię Malfoyów ma zostać odzyskane z winy niemądrych błędów twego dziadka, nie stać nas na wybiórczość w powiązaniach, Draconie. Oczekuję od ciebie, byś przestrzegał tego, czego cię nauczyłem, w potrzebie konsultował się z Severusem i oczywiście rozwinąć te… przyjaźnie… To odbuduje naszą reputację – dotknął srebrną głową węża z laski podbródka Draco – Zrozumiano?

Chłopiec kiwnął głową, ale zrobił to ze smutkiem. Lucjusz odsunął laskę, ale delikatnie złapał jego buzię. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

\- Draconie, to nie będzie łatwe. Spotkasz się nie tylko z uprzedzeniami wobec Ślizgonów, ale stoisz przed błędami swojego dziadka, a także… – głos mu się obniżył – także własnego ojca.

Draco wejrzał w oczy swojego taty, po czym wsunął rękę w dłoń Lucjusza, teraz ubraną w rękawiczkę. Ścisnął.

\- Ale mogę zawsze do ciebie napisać, tak, tato?

Lucjusz wstał i delikatnie uwolnił dłoń z uścisku ręki syna. Wydawałoby się, że wczoraj jeszcze trzymał go na kolanach, uspokajał w czasie burzy, czy zaleczał siniaki i otarcia, gdy bawił się za ostro. Draco rósł tak szybko, ale potrzebował ojca. Lucjusz odgarnął włosy z czoła chłopca, po czym po raz ostatni zbliżył końce palców do policzka dziecka.

\- Możesz pisać do mnie codziennie, jeśli tylko chcesz. Chcę tylko, byś słuchał moich rad – pochylił się – pozbądź się Crabbe'a i Goyle'a – szepnął.

\- Tak, tato – Draco cicho odpowiedział – ja… J-ja cię kocham, tato – zatrzymał go, gdy odwoływał zaklęcie wyciszające.

Lucjusz zakończył zaklęcie, uśmiechnął się do syna, dotknął policzka jeszcze raz, nim się odwrócił. Draco też mu odpowiedział uśmiechem, zarówno fizycznie, jak i w duchu. Ta zmiana w jego ojcu, która sprawiała, że traktował go raczej jak osobę dorosłą, była dla Draco nie do zniesienia. Wiedza, że Lucjusz dalej go kochał i troszczył się o niego, ułatwiła mu to. Westchnął z ulgą, że wreszcie mógł się uwolnić od dwóch napuszonych osiłków, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.

* * *

Podczas gdy Lucjusz wypowiadał zaklęcie wyciszające, które uniemożliwiło jemu i Harry'emu usłyszeć rozmowę między starszym Malfoyem, a synem; Snape usiadł na krześle dla odwiedzających przy Harrym. Harry przyglądał się obu Malfoyom z ciekawością.

Snape obserwował chłopca, który siedział i oglądał wszystko spode łba. Jego ciało było obrócone, ale był na swój sposób ukradkowy i Snape już wiedział, że na pewno nie wdał się w ojca. James Potter był zuchwały, głośny i zawsze starał się być zauważony przez wszystkich. Mistrz Eliksirów uważał, że to ciekawe, że dotychczas nie dostrzegł nic w tym dziecku, które ze wszystkich sił starało się być tak dyskretne, co przypominałoby mu o Jamesie Potterze. Oczywiście poza wyglądem zewnętrznym,.

\- Nie słyszę ich – dostrzegł Harry po kilku minutach, ukradkiem ruszając figurami szachowymi.

Snape odebrał planszę Harry'emu poprzez lewitację do półki, na której już były: fikcja literacka, książeczki do kolorowania oraz kilka innych cichych gier. Usta Harry'ego zwęziły się na chwilę w irytacji, po czym jego twarz wyrażała pokorne posłuszeństwo.

\- Lucjusz rzucił zaklęcie, które sprawia, że ich rozmowa jest prywatna – wyjaśnił Snape.

\- To wredne – wymruczał Harry, z powrotem wchodząc pod koce, ale nadal w pozycji siedzącej.

Snape uniósł brwi.

\- Czyżby? Po co ci wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiają?

Harry spuścił głowę. Żałował, że się w ogóle odezwał. Już się nauczył, że w swoim otoczeniu powinien mieć oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte, zwłaszcza w czasie rozmów. Wielokrotnie, gdy Dursleyowie ze sobą rozmawiali, a myśleli, że Harry nie słuchał, dowiadywał się, czego się po nich spodziewać. Potrafił rozpoznać, nie tylko na podstawie nastroju wujka Vernona, czy jego dzień w pracy należał do dobrych, czy złych. Zły oznaczał, że wuj później będzie pić, a jeśli Harry nie uniknął wchodzenia mu w drogę, ten wyładowywał na nim napięcie.

\- Potter – ten ton, zdecydowany i stanowczy, sprawił, że Harry podniósł głowę i skupił wzrok na starszym czarodzieju – powiem ci to teraz i chcę, byś zapamiętał. Nie zadaję pytań po to, by usłyszeć własny głos. Jak o coś pytam, oczekuję odpowiedzi, rozumiesz?

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym szybko powiedział:

\- Tak, proszę pana.

\- Teraz powiedz mi, czemu chcesz słyszeć, o czym dyskutują? – asertywnie spytał Snape.

Harry patrzył przez długą, rozczochraną grzywkę i oglądał sceny czułości między Draco i jego ojcem. Poczuł ukłucie zazdrości i odwrócił się.

\- Panie Potter… – głos Snape'a przybrał ostrzegawczy ton. Nadal żądał werbalnej odpowiedzi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nawyk – wymamrotał.

Snape skinął głową. Rozumiał o wiele lepiej, niż ten chłopiec by pomyślał. Sam dobrze wiedział, że łatwiej ukryć się przed spitym ojcem, gdy się cały czas przysłuchuje. To jeden z tych nawyków, który zatrzymał w dorosłości. Snape'a nie obchodzili podsłuchujący, ale jako śmierciożerca i szpieg musiał się uciekać albo do tego, albo do czytania z ruchu warg i innych zdolności, by utrzymać się przy życiu.

\- Powiesz mi, co dzisiaj robiłeś? – Snape zadał to pytanie, by odwrócić uwagę chłopca od Malfoyów.

Harry wyraźnie się uspokoił i podniósł wzrok.

\- Trochę poczytałem tamtych książek w rogu, ale pani Pomfrey miała kilka podręczników, które przejrzałem. Są pełne długich i dziwnych słów, które nawet nie brzmią po angielsku – uśmiechnął się i uniósł księgę zaklęć – Uczyłem się o zaklęciu Wingardium Leverosa.

Słysząc niewłaściwą wymowę, Snape wzdrygnął się. Cieszył się, że to Flitwick uczył zaklęć, a nie on.

\- Książkę do eliksirów też widziałem. Pani Pomfrey mi powiedziała, że pan tego uczy. Trochę mi przypomina moje lekcje chemii. Czy one są podobne? – spytał Harry.

\- Eliksiry mają pewne podobieństwa, tak myślę – odpowiedział mętnie – lubiłeś chemię?

\- Powiedzmy. Bardziej bym lubił, gdybym nie musiał współpracować na niej z Dudleyem – Harry spuścił głowę i schował piąstki pod kołdrę.

Snape cicho westchnął. Nie będzie łatwo chłopcu rozmawiać o wykorzystywaniu przez bliskich, jeśli zawsze będzie się tak zamykał w sobie.

* * *

Wtem Lucjusz skończył dyskusję z synem. Zaklęcie wyciszające też zostało zdjęte, a Lucjusz poświęcił chwilę, by pożegnać się z Harrym. Stanął przy jego łóżku. Uśmiech, którym obdarował chłopca wzbudził nieufność w Snape'ie. Było w nim prawdziwe ciepło, zdecydowanie nie to, co można było u niego zobaczyć na co dzień.

Harry spojrzał na tego imponującego człowieka, który zwrócił się do niego z gładkim głosem pełnym zrozumienia.

\- Dziękuję za uprzejmość wobec mojego syna, panie Potter. Nie mogę się doczekać informacji, do którego domu pan trafi.

\- Ja również, proszę pana! – Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową, potem skupił uwagę na Snape'ie.

\- Severusie, myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać. Przyszedłbyś do naszej posiadłości na sobotnią herbatę?

Snape zlustrował go przenikliwie, ale po chwili skinął głową.

\- Wyślę sowę z możliwymi terminami, Lucjuszu.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Severusie – Malfoy lekko się ukłonił, po czym wyparował z pomieszczenia.

Snape wiedział, że Malfoy musiał użyć całej swej pomysłowości, by wywinąć się od dożywocia w Azkabanie. Abraxas Malfoy był rodzicem surowym, Snape sam wyleczył młodemu Lucjuszowi więcej ran, niż jego własny ojciec kiedykolwiek mu zadał. W końcu Tobiasz Snape był mugolem i nie miał dostępu do magii, ani zaklęć, również tych niewybaczalnych.

Tak, Lucjusz często był karany Cruciatusem. Słynny eliksir eliminujący skutki tego zaklęcia wynaleziony przez Snape'a został stworzony właśnie z myślą o jego starszym koledze. Sam Snape nigdy nie musiał przez to przechodzić. To całkiem zrozumiałe, że Lucjusz okropnie się bał swojego ojca.

Kiedy Draco przyszedł na świat, to był jedyny taki raz, żeby Lucjusz płakał. Był bardzo wdzięczny, że ma synka, ale też bardzo niepewny tego, czy zdoła być dla niego ojcem. Normalnym ojcem. Zwłaszcza ze względu na to, że Abraxas obiecał nowo narodzonego wnuka Voldemortowi.

Właśnie wtedy Lucjusz podjął decyzję, by wyrwać się spod twardej ręki Czarnego Pana. Byłoby to niemożliwe bez skazywania Narcyzy i Draco na śmierć, więc Snape zaczął go nauczać Oklumencji, by zataić jego myśli przed Voldemortem. Nie było aż tak trudno, jak Snape by się spodziewał. Lucjusz ukrywał swoje prawdziwe oblicze przed ojcem, od kiedy ten okrutnie go ukarał klątwą Crucio.

W trakcie pierwszego procesu Śmierciożerców, to Dumbledore był tym, który zasugerował mu, by zeznał, że najpierw był pod wpływem Imperiusa za sprawą ojca (co było półprawdą), a później innych Śmierciożerców, włączając w to Voldemorta. Dumbledore zarzekał się przed Wizengamotem, że na Lucjusza faktycznie rzucono Imperio, gdyż użył na nim legilimencji i zauważył ślady manipulacji w jego umyśle.

Lucjusz, zresztą tak, jak Snape, żył w wiecznej obawie, że Czarny Pan powróci, a wtedy nie mieliby żadnego wyboru, musieliby z powrotem przejść na jego stronę. Oczywiście, Snape dalej by szpiegował dla Dumbledore'a, w razie potrzeby. Lucjusz zaproponował mu to samo, ale Dyrektor mu odmówił, gdyż, jak powiedział – miał na uwadze bezpieczeństwo jego rodziny.

Po upadku Czarnego Pana, Snape i Lucjusz rzadko ze sobą rozmawiali. Severus, zadowolony z posady nauczyciela i pewnej anonimowości, nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo przy Lucjuszu, który stał się bardziej towarzyski, niż jego ojciec kiedykolwiek był. Zakorzenione w nim politykowanie i fałszywy urok tylko irytowały Severusa. Lucjusz był wyrafinowanym Ślizgonem, a pozowana inteligencja połączona z wdziękiem zbliżyły go do takich ludzi, jak Korneliusz Knot, Rada Nadzorcza i każdej innej osoby, która pomogłaby mu uratować podupadającą opinię o Malfoyach. Kiedy nie był na żadnym zebraniu, z reguły wraz z Narcyzą organizował własne przyjęcia. Snape wolał swoją samotnię i eliksiry.

Umówienie się na herbatę w Malfoy Manor ponownie obudziło czujność Snape'a. Sam fakt, że go zaprosili, jeszcze nie dziwił, w końcu był u nich już wielokrotnie. W ostatnich latach Lucjusz po prostu tego nie robił, będąc świadom, że Snape chronił swej prywatności tak, jak smok ukrywa złoto. Poza tym, zarówno Severus, jak i Lucjusz wiedzieli, że Narcyza za każdym razem uważała przyjęcie herbaciane za ciche przyzwolenie na zabawę w swatkę.

Akceptując zaproszenie i widząc Lucjusza wychodzącego ze skrzydła szpitalnego, przypomniał sobie wszystkie próby znalezienia mu kogoś przez Narcyzę. Trzymał rękę na grzbiecie nosa i wzdychał. Nie śmiał zgadywać, którą czarownicę wybrała tym razem.

* * *

 **3 września 1991 – wtorek**

Draco wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego następnego dnia, lecz wrócił w porze lunchu i obiadokolacji, by odwiedzić Harry'ego. W trakcie drugiej wizyty pani Pomfrey oznajmiła Harry'emu, że będzie mógł wyjść następnego dnia przed śniadaniem.

Draco przyniósł wszystkie Czekoladowe Żaby, które zebrał i właśnie dzielił się nimi z Harrym.

\- Myślisz, że jutro cię przydzielą, Harry?

\- Tak. Dumbledore przyszedł tuż przed tobą i mówił, że kiedy tylko pani Pomfrey pozwoli mi stąd wyjść, zostanę przydzielony – Harry otworzył pudełko i złapał żabę, gdy zaczynała uciekać.

Draco zerknął na kartę kolekcjonerską i zawiódł się, że miał Dumbledore'a. Znowu. Rzucił nią w bok.

\- Masz jakiś wybrany dom, w którym chcesz być?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Hagrid bardzo oczerniał Slytherin, ale po spotkaniu pana Snape'a i ciebie myślę, że mógł nie mieć całkowitej racji.

Draco był zadowolony z siebie. To uczucie wznosiło kąciki jego ust, ale powstrzymał uśmiech.

\- No wiesz, cieszy się nienajlepszą opinią, ale profesor Snape jest naprawdę dobrym opiekunem domu. Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że poświęca nam więcej uwagi, niż inni wychowawcy poświęcają swoim domom.

\- Jaki on jest? Znaczy, jako wasz opiekun? – spytał Harry, kończąc swoją żabę i wycierając okolice warg rękawem.

\- Więc… – zaczął, zastanawiając się – Jest rygorystycny. Chodzi mi o to, że każdy wie, że ma… yyy… tak jakby fioła na punkcie eliksirów, ale musi taki być. To niebezpieczne, sam wiesz, w ciągu tych wszystkich lat, w których nauczał, był jedynym Mistrzem Eliksirów, który nie miał ani jednego przypadku zgonu w czasie lekcji – widząc wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się z wyższością – ale nas, Ślizgonów traktuje bardzo dobrze. Ci z innych domów, zwłaszcza Gryfoni, mówią, że nas faworyzuje, bo nigdy nie odejmuje nam punktów, ani nie daje szlabanów.

\- To wszystko uchodzi wam na sucho? – Harry nie dowierzał.

\- Widzisz? Tak się tylko wydaje, ale tak naprawdę Snape nigdy nie popuści. Po prostu nigdy nie kara nas przy wszystkich, no, chyba, że zrobimy coś na serio głupiego albo złego. Dajmy na to, wczoraj na eliksirach. Pansy Parkinson, która wszystkiego zazdrości szla… znaczy… Granger. No, to myślała, że taki kozak z niej i chciała sabotować miksturę Granger, ale zamiast zrobić wielkie bum, eliksir tylko trochę posyczał. Granger zebrała tłum gapiów i cały czas przepraszała. Nie wiedziała, co zrobiła Pansy.

\- A Snape wiedział? – zapytał Harry z oczami szerokimi ze zdumienia.

\- No jasne! – Draco zarżał – Snape ma chyba jakieś magiczne oczy z tyłu głowy, czy coś w tym stylu. Wiedział! Później, w naszym domu wspólnym, Snape się pokazał i prawił Pansy kazania przed całym domem! – Draco chichotał, a Harry się uśmiechnął – Tak więc Snape ją pouczał, co by się stało, gdyby wrzuciła Granger jakiś gorszy składnik do kociołka. Jak się popłakała, Snape wysłał ją do kąta, a on sam został w pokoju wspólnym i rozwiewał wszelkie wątpliwości dotyczące zadań domowych.

\- Czy tego czasem nie robią rodzice? – zapytał Harry, niespecjalnie zastanawiając się, jakkolwiek absurdalnie to pytanie miało zabrzmieć.

\- No, jest takim jakby rodzicem, co nie? – odpowiedział Draco. Pochylił się w przód – A wiesz, że szczególnie ma oko na nas, pierwszorocznych? – wyszeptał.

\- Jak to? – Harry mówił tak samo cicho, jak Draco.

Policzki Draco zaróżowiły się, nim odpowiedział.

\- W pierwszą noc tutaj, trochę tęskniłem za rodzicami, rozumiesz?

Harry nie rozumiał, ale znał te uczucia kryjące się za słowami kolegi.

\- Tak więc, nie mogłem spać, to Snape dał mi gorącej czekolady i rozmawiał ze mną, aż poczułem się lepiej – uśmiechnął się i choć rumienił się jeszcze bardziej, zbytnio się tym nie przejmował.

\- Ojej... – wydyszał Harry – A wiesz coś jeszcze o innych domach?

\- Jest Gryffindor, a profesor McGonagall to ich opiekunka. Naprawdę surowa, o trochę pomarszczonej twarzy. Bywa straszna, tak myślę. I jest stara. Tata mówi, że była ostrą nauczycielką, a Snape nauczył się niektórych spojrzeń od niej – Draco się zaśmiał, a Harry lekko uśmiechnął.

\- A jacy są Gryfoni? Z tego, co słyszałem, Gryfoni i Ślizgoni bardzo się nie lubią. To prawda?

Draco skinął głową.

\- No, Gryfoni zawsze chcą być bohaterscy, co samo w sobie nie jest złe, ale bez przerwy o tym gadają. Tacy _Jesteśmy najlepsi! Widzisz, jacy super goście z nas?_ i tak dalej… Snape powtarza, że my, Ślizgoni powinniśmy trzymać się razem, bo to zazwyczaj Gryfoni są zbirami. Oni ciągle… – zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co jego wychowawca zawarł w mowie powitalnej – O tak, Gryfoni potrzebują jakiegoś wroga do zwalczania, a jak takowego nie ma, pada na Ślizgonów.

Harry skrzywił się.

\- To do bani…

\- Niestety tak. I są trochę chamscy, może z wyjątkiem szla… znaczy tą dziewczyną od Grangerów.

\- Hermioną?

\- Tak, właśnie nią. Było kilku chłopców z Gryffindoru, chyba z szóstego roku, którzy dokuczali Blaise'owi i Milicencie, to się działo w sali wejściowej. Jeden z nich chciał na nich rzucić Tarantallegrę, ale Granger weszła między nich i sama w nich trafiła jakimś obleśnym, ale dobrym zaklęciem, przez które smarkali całą godzinę!

Obaj chłopcy roześmiali się na myśl o tym wydarzeniu.

\- O, tak – paplał Draco – Snape też to zobaczył! Niektórzy starsi Ślizgoni powiedzieli, że on nigdy nie przyznaje punktów Gryfonom, ale nagrodził Granger dziesięcioma, za obronę Ślizgonów przed jej własnym domem!

\- To super! Hermiona wydaje się bardzo miła – Harry otworzył swoją ostatnią żabę i spojrzał na kartę. Dumbledore – Co oznacza to przezwisko, którym cały czas usiłujesz ją nazwać?

Draco spuścił głowę.

\- Szlama – powiedział cicho.

\- Nie brzmi za fajnie – zauważył Harry – Co to znaczy?

\- Bo nie jest fajne – zgodził się Draco – Oznacza kogoś, kto nie ma magicznych rodziców. Rodzice Granger oboje są mugolami.

\- Moja mama była mugolaczką – cicho rzekł Harry.

\- Tak, wiem – Draco wzruszył ramionami – Snape powiedział nam, wszystkim Ślizgonom, że nie chce słyszeć tego słowa, ale są osoby z szóstego i siódmego roku, które bez przerwy tak mówią – nagle podniósł głowę – Mój tata też tego nie lubi i byłby bardzo zły, gdybym nawet pomyślał o wypowiadaniu tego, ale jest dość ciężko, jak słyszysz je cały czas.

Harry rozumiał. Jego własne wujostwo nigdy nie zwracali się do niego po imieniu, więc gdy inni to robili, czuł się dziwnie. Czasem nawet zapominał odpowiednio zareagować, w końcu przyzwyczaił się do bycia nazywanym „dziwoląg".

Harry zdecydował zmienić temat.

\- A Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw jakie są?

Draco się uśmiechnął. Poczuł się jak źródło wiedzy i z radością odpowiadał na pytania Harry'ego.

\- Krukoni są tymi, którzy niby mają samych dobrych uczniów, ale tak naprawdę w każdym domu znajdą się mądrzy i głupi. Myślę, że najzwyczajniej w świecie bardzo lubią książki.

\- Lubię książki – rzekł Harry, zastanawiając się nad tym, co usłyszał – Kto jest ich opiekunem?

Draco się uśmiechnął.

-Profesor Flitwick! Uczy zaklęć, jest mały i dużo się śmieje, ale nie daj się zwieść pozorom. Ojciec mi mówił, że profesor Flitwick był Mistrzem Anglii w pojedynkach przez dziesięć lat z rzędu! Nikt dotychczas tego rekordu nie pobił!

\- Nawet profesor Snape? – wyszeptał Harry z podziwem.

\- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że profesor Snape mógłby go pobić, ale nigdy nie wziął udziału. Były takie różne… No, sprawy z Czarnym Panem… I inne takie.

Harry skinął głową. Nie do końca wiedział, o co chodzi, ale próbował sobie wyobrazić, co Draco chciał wskazać. Malfoy pochopnie zmienił temat.

\- Na koniec Hufflepuff! Tam trafiają bardzo lojalni uczniowie. Zazwyczaj są najmilszymi osobami i łatwo się z nimi dogadać, nawet będąc Ślizgonem. Profesor Sprout jest ich wychowawczynią. Uczy zielarstwa i jest trochę… Ym, jak mama, ale nie za bardzo. Po prostu nie znoszę zielarstwa.

\- Rośliny i ogrody, tak? – pytał Harry.

\- Tak, jeszcze brud – grymasił Draco.

\- Zajmowałem się ogrodem mojej cioci – Harry cicho napomknął. Praca w ogródku nie była tak surową karą, jaką ciotka Petunia by chciała, żeby była. To pozwoliło mu spędzać czas na zewnątrz, mógł być z dala od rodziny po kilka godzin każdego dnia. Pogoda nie zawsze była przyjemna, ale i tak dużo lepsza od ciemności w komórce pod schodami.

Draco spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Ale chyba ci się to nie podobało?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie chcąc udzielać więcej informacji, niż było to konieczne.

\- Nie było złe.

\- Nasze skrzaty domowe odwalają całą najobrzydliwszą robotę w ogrodzie – Draco powiedział władczo.

Akurat w tym momencie wszedł Snape, a Draco zsunął się z łóżka Harry'ego.

\- Malfoy, jeśli teraz wyjdziesz, znajdziesz się w pokoju wspólnym jeszcze przed ciszą nocną.

\- Dobrze, proszę pana! – odwrócił się do Harry'ego – Dobranoc, Harry, powodzenia w jutrzejszym przydziale – spojrzał na Snape'a – Dobranoc, profesorze.

Ze skinieniem głowy w stronę kolegi, Draco się uśmiechnął, po czym wybiegł ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a z uśmiechem.

\- Widzę, że Draco dotrzymywał ci towarzystwa, Potter – ze złowieszczym wzrokiem spojrzał na wszystkie pudełka po Czekoladowych Żabach – Rozumiem, że o twoją dietę też zadbał – z jego machnięciem różdżki zniknęły wszystkie opakowania, ale karty zostały. Snape usiadł na krześle dla odwiedzających i pozbierał porozrzucane karty. Zaczął je przeglądać.

\- Głównie profesor Dumbledore, ale mam też Nicholasa Flamela – powiedział Harry pokazując kartę z bardzo starym czarodziejem, który akurat w tej chwili był obrócony tyłem.

\- Rzadka – Snape skinął głową.

\- To samo mówił Draco – uśmiechnął się i położył ją na małej kupce z innymi kartami. Mogłoby się wydawać, że Harry wkroczył w ulubiony okres małego czarodzieja, ten polegający na zbieraniu Kart z Czekoladowych Żab.

\- Jak się dziś czułeś, Potter? – zapytał Snape odkładając karty z Dumbledore'em.

\- Właściwie to się nudziłem – odpowiedział – No, może nie wtedy, kiedy Draco przychodził. O, i profesor Dumbledore też tu był!

Oczy Snape'a nieco się zwęziły.

\- Tak? – Przeszkadzało mu to, ze Dumbledore nie okazywał zainteresowania temu odkryciu na temat chłopca Potterów i ich krewnych. Tak naprawdę, dyrektor przyjął wiadomość o nadużyciu dość swobodnie.

 **Poniedziałek**

Snape w wolnej chwili został wezwany do gabinetu dyrektora. Miał nadzieję odwiedzić Harry'ego, ale pośpieszył do wieży Dumbledore'a w celu dowiedzenia się, czy stary czarodziej był już gotów na rozmowę o tym, co Snape odkrył w domu Dursleyów.

Snape wszedł do gabinetu Dumledore'a, który poczęstował go jednym z tych wszędobylskich dropsów cytrynowych. Snape pokręcił głową, po czym się usadowił na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka dyrektora.

\- Czytałeś już raport Poppy, dyrektorze? – spytał Snape.

Dumbledore wejrzał znad puszki wypełnionej po brzegi dropsami.

\- O , tak, przeczytałem. Przykra sprawa, nie? Jednakże Poppy mówiła, że raczej widzi w Harrym całkiem ładną poprawę i powinien minąć tylko jeden dzień, albo dwa, nim wreszcie będzie mógł być przydzielony i zacząć lekcje.

Snape zmarszczył czoło.

\- Czyż nie wspomniałem, że jego wuj spalił wszystko, z wyjątkiem sowy? – Snape wiedział, że już to mówił tego wieczora, gdy przyniósł Harry'ego do Hogwartu. Raport został sporządzony na szybko, ale nie wydawało mu się, by Dumbledore o czymkolwiek zapomniał. Zresztą ten starzec nie był aż takim szaleńcem, na jakiego się kreował.

\- Tak, tak, wspominałeś. Po jego przydziale, Minerwa na pewno będzie mogła zaprowadzić go na Pokątną, jako wychowawczyni.

Snape zesztywniał.

\- Skąd ta pewność, że trafi do Gryffindoru?

Oczy Dumbledore'a się zaświeciły, a Snape w irytacji zacisnął zęby.

\- Jak to, z takimi rodzicami, jak Lily i James? Byłoby niewiarygodne, gdyby trafił gdzie indziej – jego wzrok badawczo skupił się, gdy patrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów przez swoje okulary ze szkłami o kształcie półksiężyców – Myślisz, że mógłby zostać przydzielony do innego domu, Severusie?

\- Lily byłaby niezłą Ślizgonką – natychmiast miał wrażenie, że powiedział nie to, co powinien.

\- Być może, ale prawda jest taka, że Lily była Gryfonką i to Harry pokonał Voldemorta. Myślę, że los chłopaka jest jasny, Severusie.

Gdyby Snape chciał spróbować obalić to przypuszczenie, tylko wywołałby kłótnię, którą i tak by przegrał, więc zdecydował się zmienić temat.

\- Niech będzie tak, jak ma być, dyrektorze. Bardziej się martwię o jego zdrowie i dobrobyt. Jego obrażenia były nie do pojęcia.

Dumbledore ze smutkiem skinął głową.

\- Cała prawda, Severusie. Przyznaję, byłem w błędzie myśląc, że Petunia będzie uważała Harry'ego za syna ukochanej siostry, nie za intruza. Zamierzam podjąć odpowiednie kroki, podczas gdy Harry będzie spędzał lato poza Hogwartem.

\- Znajdziesz mu nowego opiekuna? – spytał Snape. Pewna jego część raczej nie chciała poznać odpowiedzi.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, chłopcze. Harry powróci do cioci i wujka.

Zszokowany, Snape niemal nie spadł z krzesła.

\- Zwariowałeś, Albusie?! Oni go prawie zabili! Spalili mu wszystko, a potem po pobiciu zamknęli w skrytce! Jak możesz nawet myśleć o odsyłaniu go do nich?!

Dumbledore uniósł różdżkę, by uspokoić młodszego czarodzieja.

\- Nie pochwalam tego, co zrobili Dursleyowie, Severusie, ale fakty są takie, że to magia krwi matki Harry'ego dba o jego bezpieczeństwo.

\- Przed poplecznikami Czarnego Pana, owszem, ale są bezużyteczne w ochronie dzieciaka przed tymi mugolami! Dyrektorze, gdzieś musi być jakieś…

\- Severusie, cieszę się, że wydajesz się być przywiązany do chłopca, ale nic mi tego nie wyperswaduje. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego szaleństwa, żeby wysyłać Harry'ego prosto w ręce niekochającej rodziny, ale jest kilka zaklęć ochronnych, które na niego rzucę, by nie zrobili mu krzywdy – Dumbledore mu przerwał.

Snape mocno zacisnął usta. Wiedział, że jeśli będzie sposób na jakąkolwiek przemoc wobec Harry'ego, nawet słowną, tak właśnie zrobią.

\- Chłopcze, jestem pewien, że tutaj w Hogwarcie, Harry się rozwinie. Będzie dobrze jadał, pozna przyjaciół, a my się nim zajmiemy. Nie masz po co się przejmować letnimi wakacjami.

Snape spojrzał jeszcze gniewniej, ale się nie odezwał. Wiedział zbyt dobrze, co powrót do tych mugoli mógł oznaczać. Wcale nie będzie lepiej.

Ta jedna rozmowa z osobą dorosłą była ostatnim razem, gdy zaufał komuś starszemu. Jego własny opiekun, Horacy Slughorn, który się wydawał na swój sposób genialny i sumienny, wysłuchał zwierzeń Snape'a, po czym odwrócił się od niego. Ten człowiek napisał do jego rodziców. Severus oczywiście o tym nie wiedział… Aż do powrotu do domu.

Ku jego niechęci, dochodzenie do siebie po laniu ojca zajęło mu całe lato. Gdyby nie Lily, która postarała się jak najlepiej opatrzyć jego rany i nie wyjawiła nikomu tajemnic, nawet rodzicom, był pewien, że wtedy by umarł. Jeśli nie w wyniku obrażeń, to ze wstydu.

Snape sztywno podniósł się z krzesła. Nie mógł dalej słuchać tych przesłodzonych bredni z ust dyrektora.

\- Nie ma żadnej innej opcji, dyrektorze?

\- Ani jednej, chłopcze – Albus go odesłał, a Snape wyszedł z gabinetu.

Obiecał coś Lily i Harry'emu. Miał zamiar tego dotrzymać, nie zważając na nic innego.

\- Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, jak przebiegła wizyta pana dyrektora? – Snape miał głęboką nadzieję, że starzec bezdusznie nie posunął się do tego, by mówić Harry'emu o powrocie do krewnych.

\- Tylko przyszedł się przywitać. Trochę mi mówił o moim ojcu i jego przyjaciołach – Harry spuścił głowę i położył nogi na kocu.

\- Coś nie tak, Harry? – Snape zmarszczył się.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, a Snape mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał ciche pociągnięcie nosem. Pochylił się bliżej i dotknął podbródka chłopca, by na niego spojrzał.

\- Czy dyrektor sprawił ci przykrość, dziecko?

\- No, chyba raczej nie… To znaczy, myślę, że nie chciał, a ja nie pokazałem, że jest mi smutno, bo on tak…

\- Harry, co on ci powiedział? – Snape ze spokojem przerwał, pytając.

\- Że mój tata byłby ze mnie dumny, ponieważ jestem bohaterem oczekiwanym przez wszystkich i że chociaż mama i tata nie żyją, powinienem być szczęśliwy, bo… – przerwał, chcąc dokładnie przytoczyć słowa dyrektora . Westchnął – powinienem być szczęśliwy, że mnie tak kochali, bo w końcu oni… – przełknął ślinę – poświęcili się… – jego głos ucichł, teraz był niemal niesłyszalnym szeptem – Dla mnie.

Harry pokręcił głową. Łzy, które próbował zatrzymać, płynęły nieubłaganie, chciał schować się w swojej komórce.

Harry nie był _szczęśliwy_ , kiedy dyrektor mu powiedział, że powinien być. Czy starzec nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Harry niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż rodziców przy nim? Był zły. Zły na swoich nich za to ich „poświęcenie", aż go brzuch rozbolał.

Głowa Harry'ego momentalnie się podniosła, a Snape gwałtownie się cofnął. Nie spodziewał się takiego gniewu bijącego z wypełnionych łzami oczu dziecka.

\- Moi rodzice byli GŁUPI! – krzyczał – Byli zabici, no bo nie przestawali zadzierać z Voldemortem, no i on ich zabił! Opuścili mnie! Czy to powód do szczęścia?

Mały chłopiec wyskoczył z łóżka i wybiegł do łazienki. Trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. Snape poszedł za nim, ale został zatrzymany przez ujawnienie się przypadkowych zdolności przygnębionego dziecka, która, jak widać – zamknęła drzwi, w których nie było żadnego zamka.

* * *

 **6 września 1991 – piątek**

Piątkowego poranka, Poppy zaprowadziła Harry'ego do wielkiej Sali. Ze zmartwieniem uciekał wzrokiem, póki nie zobaczył Draco, który lekko się do niego uśmiechnął, potem Hermionę, a ona mu pomachała. Spoglądając na stół personelu, westchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył Snape'a. Mężczyzna po prostu przywitał go skinięciem głową. Do Harry'ego dotarło, że miał już dwójkę przyjaciół… No i profesora Snape'a, on chyba też był jego przyjacielem.

\- Proszę tutaj, panie Potter – Harry, który się zatrzymał w połowie drogi, podążał za surowym głosem profesor Minerwy McGonagall. W rękach trzymała coś, co wyglądało jak brudny kawał starego filcu. Obok niej był mały stołek. Szybko podszedł bliżej, według zaleceń pani profesor wspiął się na niego i usadowił się.

Nagle, Tiara Przydziału została opuszczona na jego głowę, prawie opadając mu na ramiona. Harry skrzywił nos. Brzydko pachniała.

\- _Sam spróbuj siedzieć na dziesięciu tysiącach głów i powiedz jak wtedy będziesz pachniał, młody Potterze!_ – Tiara zripostowała. Harry zaczął dyszeć. Czyżby czytała mu w myślach? – _Tak wykonuję swoją pracę, młodzieńcze. Teraz zobaczmy, gdzie byłoby ci najlepiej?_

\- A mam wybór? – Harry zapytał Tiary.

\- _Widzę kilka możliwości_ – dumała – _masz jakieś preferencje?_

\- Chyba… Wszędzie byłoby dobrze. Jednak nie chcę zniszczyć przyjaźni z Draco, ani profesorem Snape'em.

 _\- Nigdy nie miałeś przyjaciół, prawda?_ – Harry czuł, że Tiara się uśmiecha – _Rzeczywiście, nie miałeś. Co za uparte dziecko! Już wiem, jak ważni są dla ciebie Snape i ten chłopak od Malfoyów. Niech wiedzą, jak wspaniałego druha zyskali_ – Tiara nagle zaszumiała, a Harry skrzywił brwi – _Przyjaciele. Mimo wszystko wątpię, byś mógł mieć ich wielu. Nie jak na Puchona przystoi._

\- Trzeba być ostrożnym, kogo się tak nazywa, albo można zostać skrzywdzonym – rzekł ponuro Harry.

\- _O tak! Nie mogłabym się zgodzić bardziej!_ – zachichotała, podczas gdy Harry wiercił się. – _Widzę nieco odwagi… Tu i ówdzie. Hmm… Ale czy to nie prędzej instynkt samozachowawczy, niż właściwa odwaga?_

\- Nie wiem, o co chodzi? – powiedział lodowatym tonem.

\- _Miałeś ciężkie życie, chłopcze. Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto zawsze będzie przy tobie, kogoś…_ – Harry miał wrażenie, że Tiara się przesuwała, jakby obracała wokół własnej osi _– Jest wielu takich wrogów, których obecności jesteśmy świadomi, ale są też tacy, którzy zwyczajnie są ślepi na to, co się naprawdę liczy. Masz wiele zalet, synu Pottera, z każdego domu wyniósłbyś coś dobrego. Wszakże już wiem, w czym tkwi sedno i że twoim miejscem jest…_ _ **SLYTHERIN!**_

Na początku panowała cisza, lecz później dało się usłyszeć okrzyk radości Draco, gdy Tiara była zdejmowana z głowy Harry'ego. Prowadząc go so stołu Ślizgonów, McGonagall szturchnęła go w niezbyt przyjazny sposób. Harry z radością usiadł przy Draco, który klepnął go w plecy.

Snape spoglądał na tę scenę z niedowierzaniem, tylko po to, by odwrócić uwagę patrzących na niego, gdyż tak naprawdę przydział go nie zdziwił.

Harry przeżył. Musiał wiele przejść, by w końcu osiągnąć wiek jedenastu lat. Snape nie wątpił, że chłopiec nauczył się tych samych umiejętności, które on sam musiał posiąść, by najpierw poradzić sobie z ojcem, a następnie ze zbirami w Hogwarcie.

Zszokowany wyraz twarzy dyrektora raczej przyniósł Snape'owi satysfakcję. Przez krótki moment, miał małą obawę, że stary czarodziej mógł dostać zawału. Jednak szybko się z tym pogodził, po czym zarządził uczniom bić nikłe oklaski na cześć Harry'ego.

Śniadanie szybko zostało wznowione, a Harry znów pielęgnował przyjaźń z Draco, poznał też kilku innych Ślizgonów, którzy cieszyli się z jego obecności w ich domu.

Blaise Zabini, jako jeden z tych bardziej towarzyskich chłopców, z triumfem uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i tak, jak Draco, klepnął go w plecy. Był też mile przyjęty przez innego, który przedstawił się jako Teddy Nott.

W połowie śniadania, setki sów pocztowych wleciały do środka, ponad głowy wszystkich. Listy i paczki były upuszczane do odbiorców. Na widok małej paczki ze słodyczami i listem od matki, Draco wydał okrzyk. Harry, nie spodziewając się niczego, był zachwycony, gdy Hedwiga wylądowała przy jego soku z dyni i zostawiła mały liścik koło talerza.

\- Hedwiga! – sowa radośnie gruchała i delikatnie szczypała jego nadgarstek, gdy głaskał jej miękką, opierzoną pierś – Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę.

\- Jejku! – wydyszał Blaise.

\- To sowa śnieżna! – zachwycał się Teddy.

\- Jest piękna, Harry – dodał Draco.

\- Hedwiga była prezentem urodzinowym – Harry nie udzielił więcej informacji. Był zajęty otwieraniem listu i nie widział wzroku pełnego ciekawości, którym obdarował go Draco – To od Hagrida! Zaprosił mnie _z kumplami_ na herbatę po lekcjach – Harry wejrzał znad niego – Chcesz pójść, Draco?

Draco się wahał. Olbrzymi facet trochę go odstraszał, jego pies też był wielki. Po kilku sekundach kiwnął głową.

\- Dobra, pójdę z tobą.

Pansy, którą Draco jak najlepiej starał cię unikać przez cały poranek, zakpiła, a jej piskliwy głosik zaświergotał:

\- On jest służącym, Draco. Powinieneś bardziej uważać, z kim się zadajesz.

Na widok nagłego trzepotania rzęsami, żołądek Draco wywrócił się na lewą stronę.

\- Jeśli jest przyjacielem Harry'ego, moim też jest! – odszczeknął.

Paciorkowate oczy Pansy ostro się zwęziły, a ona prychnęła z szyderstwa.

Harry poczuł w sercu ciepło z powodu słów Draco. Żaden z chłopców nie zdałby sobie w tym wieku sprawy z mocnej, lecz subtelnej magii, którą wywołał najmłodszy Malfoy poprzez tę prostą deklarację.

Zaraz po śniadaniu Snape, który ruszał na pierwszą lekcję w dniu, został zatrzymany przez Dumbledore'a.

\- Do mojego gabinetu, Severusie. Natychmiast – Dumbledore obrócił się, ubrany w szaty z popielatego jedwabiu i fioletowego aksamitu ze złotymi zdobieniami. Snape ciężko westchnął, po czym podążył za nim.

* * *

Dyrektor kroczył przed swoim kominkiem. Posłał Mistrzowi Eliksirów oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

\- Domyślam się, że spodziewałeś się tego, Severusie?

\- To nie tak, że się spodziewałem, ale podejrzewałem, że taka okoliczność mogłaby mieć miejsce. Slytherin może i ma reputację kolebki czarnoksięstwa, lecz zdaje się być domem, do którego trafiają dzieci z wyjątkowo nieidealnych środowisk.

\- Oczekuję od ciebie, że będziesz traktował Harry'ego na równi ze wszystkimi innymi Wężami, Severusie – powtórzył z surowym tonem.

Snape zachowywał stoicki wyraz twarzy. Wiedział, o co chodziło dyrektorowi: że byłby bezlitosny wobec chłopca, gdyż ten przypominał swojego ojca. Snape musiał przyznać, że tak właśnie by się stało, gdyby nie poznał jego sytuacji, uratował, po czym trochę go poznał. Harry wyglądał jak miniaturka Jamesa Pottera, lecz w głębi siedziało coś, co było typową Lily.

\- Severusie? – dyrektor czekał na reakcję.

Snape lekko się ukłonił.

\- Chłopiec jest teraz w lochach, Albusie. Niezależnie od moich uczuć wobec ojca Pottera, jest jednym z moich Węży i będzie traktowany tak, jak wszyscy inni.

Dumbledore westchnął z ulgą.

\- Dobrze. W porządku. Teraz, jako jego opiekun, masz zabrać go w sobotę, by kupić mu rzeczy potrzebne do szkoły. Zlecę komuś z Gringotta, by wyjął kilka galeonów na książki dla dziecka – Dumbledore odwrócił się w stronę ogniska, a Snape wyszedł z gabinetu

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie dał mi klucza do skarbca? – Snape zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się po cichu.

* * *

Prefekt Slytherinu z siódmego roku wyprowadziła Harry'ego z Wielkiej Sali do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. By do niego wejść, Harry musiał podać hasło portretowi ze straszliwym Salazarem Slytherinem. Prefekt, czyli Tara Anglaise, wyjaśniała mu zasady.

\- Co tydzień zmieniamy hasło. Dostaniesz samoniszczącą się kartkę z nim, więc upewnij się, że je zapamiętasz, zanim zamieni się w popiół – pokazała pokój wspólny.

Dom Slytherinu był osadzony w głębi lochów, pod zamkiem. Sam pokój wspólny miał sześć podłużnych, wąskich okien, widok z nich był na podwodną krainę poniżej poziomu Jeziora Hogwartu. To nadawało całemu pokojowi zielonkawe refleksy, jednak był on dobrze oświetlony przez pochodnie, które rozbłysły, gdy dwójka Ślizgonów weszła.

Pokój w sam sobie zawile się rozciągał, co pozwoliło na kilka dogodnych wnęk, w których stały stoły wyposażone w atrament i pergamin. Meble były wykonane z ciężkiego dębu, obite zielonym aksamitem i wykończone srebrem. Jedna ściana była zagospodarowana imponującą półką wypełnioną książkami.

\- Masz dostęp do tych książek, które tylko możesz sam dosięgnąć – tłumaczyła Tara – Jeśli potrzebujesz jakąś z wyższej półki, przyjdź do mnie, albo do Gordona Billocka, innego prefekta. W niedzielę posprawdzamy prace domowe.

\- Bardzo się przyda – skomentował Harry.

\- To samo z twoją grupą. Profesor Snape już przydzielił cię do grupy z Draco. Składa się z Teddy'ego Notta, Milicenty Bulstrode i Pansy Parkinson. Godziny, w których profesor Snape jest dostępny, są tutaj, przy drzwiach – wskazała – w piątki, jeśli nie zajmuje się szlabanami, przychodzi tu, do pokoju wspólnego i odpowiada na pytania związane z każdym przedmiotem, ale głównie eliksirami.

\- Jest dobrym nauczycielem? – zapytał Harry.

\- Surowym, ale bardzo dobrym dla nas, Ślizgonów. Podejdź teraz tutaj. Musisz sprawdzić zasady naszego domu – Tara poprowadziła go do pozłacanej na rogach tablicy, znajdowało się na niej kilka zbiorów przepisów, schludnie wykaligrafowanych szkarłatnym atramentem.

Przez chwilę, Harry cicho czytał reguły, sam dla siebie.

 _1\. Twój dom to Twoja rodzina. Rodzina trzyma się razem._

 _2\. Pokój wspólny nie należy do CIEBIE. Należy do wszystkich. Dbaj o niego._

 _3\. Konflikty z innymi Ślizgonami są dozwolone tylko i wyłącznie wewnątrz domu. Patrz: PIERWSZA ZASADA._

 _4\. Czas do nauki jest czasem CICHYM i obowiązkowym. Co tydzień dostaniecie rozkłady zajęć pozalekcyjnych._

 _5\. NIKOMU nie wolno przegapić spotkań Slytherinu. One są prawie zawsze wpisywane w rozkład._

 _6\. Hogwarckie skrzaty domowe to nie Twoja służba. Jesteście odpowiedzialni za utrzymywanie dormitoriów i pokoju wspólnego w czystości._

 _7\. Inspekcje dormitoriów są raz na miesiąc. One NIE są wpisane w grafik. Uprzedzam Was._

 _8\. Wszystkie posiłki są obowiązkowe. Żadnych słodyczy w dormitoriach. Żadnych słodyczy po ósmej wieczorem. Zażywający Eliksir Odżywczy mają stawić się u mnie lub u pani Pomfrey raz na tydzień._

 _9\. Pory snu:  
Pierwszy rok – dziewiąta  
Rok drugi do czwartego – dziesiąta  
Piąty i szósty rok – jedenasta  
Siódmy rok – północ_

 _Twój dom to Twoja rodzina. Rodzina trzyma się razem._

 _To są zasady, które każdy z was musi przestrzegać, co do litery. Mimo wszystko, nie są to jedyne reguły. W ciągu siedmiu lat spędzonych tutaj dam wam wiele cennych wskazówek, które możecie wynieść poza mury Hogwartu._

 _ **Na koniec, nie zapomnij o Sekrecie Slytherinu:**_

 _Planuj wszystko tak, jak Krukon wiedzę odnajduje,  
Wtapiaj się w tło, tam, gdzie Puchon rezyduje.  
Ucz się na błędach, jak dzielny, gryfoński mąż,  
Bądź gotów Ślizgonie i bystry niczym wąż._

 _ **Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est**_

 _Profesor S. Snape_

Harry mrugnął.

\- Nie wydaje się takie złe.

Tara cicho się zaśmiała.

\- Wierz mi, Harry, jak się dowiesz, co uchodzi osobom z innych domów płazem, raz czy dwa ponarzekasz – uśmiechnęła się – ale się przyzwyczaisz.

\- Co to znaczy… – Harry mrużył oczy, starając się przeczytać tekst po łacinie ze swoimi umiejętnościami jak najlepiej –Serpens taczytus pierś pikassis et seleris jeść?

Tara stłumiła śmiech, po czym odchrząknęła.

\- To motto Slytherinu, Harry. Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est. To znaczy: „Wąż jest cichy, spostrzegawczy i bystry".

\- Niesamowite! – oczy Harry'ego się rozszerzyły.

\- Fajnie, nie? Przez jakiś czas, mówiło się, że każdy dom miał motto, ale wszystkie zaginęły. Profesor Snape je wymyślił, gdyż uważał, że potrzebujemy takiej maksymy – wyjaśniła Tara.

\- A sekret? – spytał Harry, czytając ponownie.

\- No, tak naprawdę to żaden sekret, ale pan profesor to prawdopodobnie jedyny nauczyciel, który powtarza, że każdy uczeń ma cechy każdego z domów w sobie – Tara wystukała refren - _Planuj wszystko tak, jak Krukon wiedzę odnajduje ._ Ravenclaw to dom mądrych dzieci, co nie oznacza, że my, Ślizgoni jesteśmy mniej inteligentni. _Wtapiaj się w tło, tam, gdzie Puchon rezyduje ._ Czyli jesteśmy sprytni i najlepiej będzie, jeśli nauczymy dostosowywać się do każdej sytuacji. _Ucz się na błędach, jak dzielny, gryfoński mąż_ . Główną wadą Gryffindoru jest wplątywanie się w…

\- Wąż jest spostrzegawczy! - ze spokojem jej przerwał szepcząc. Harry bardzo dobrze to rozumiał. Najlepszy sposób, by uniknąć problemów z wujostwem, było uważne słuchanie i obserwacja. Nie zawsze działało, ale był to nawyk, którego nie zatracił.

\- To jest to, Harry! – ogłosiła Tara – Właśnie zdobyłeś swoje pierwsze punkty dla Slytherinu. Pięć punktów. Powiesz mi teraz, co oznacza ostatnia linijka?

Harry zastanowił się, zmarszczył twarz, po czym głośno przeczytał:

 **-** _Bądź gotów Ślizgonie i bystry niczym wąż._ To znaczy, że kiedy już wszystko wybadasz i zaplanujesz, możesz bez wahania działać.

\- Następne pięć punktów, Harry. Profesor Snape będzie dumny, kiedy o tym usłyszy – Tara dała Harry'emu sygnał, po czym przeszli przez drzwi znajdujące się po prawej stronie półki z książkami, która wzniosła się do góry – Dziewczyny mają pokoje po lewej, oczywiście chłopcy nie mogą tam wejść, ale tak samo dziewczyny nie mają dostępu do dormitoriów chłopców.

Harry szedł za Tarą.

\- Jak to możliwe, że masz tutaj wstęp? – zapytał.

\- Jestem prefektem, Harry – Tara uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła – Profesor Snape przydzielił cię do dormitorium z Draco, bo już jesteście przyjaciółmi – Stuknęła różdżką o ciężkie, drewniane drzwi, które się otworzyły i zawisły na dobrze nasmarowanych zawiasach.

Harry ostrożnie zajrzał do środka. Westchnął na widok dużego pokoju. Stały tam dwa łóżka z baldachimami i szmaragdowymi zasłonami z ciężkiego aksamitu, które były przywiązane srebrnymi, satynowymi sznurami. Posłanie składało się z białych prześcieradeł i patchworkowej kołdry wykonanej z tych samych materiałów, co elementy zasłon. W pokoju stały dwa kufry. Jeden na pewno należał do Draco, gdyż był podpisany inicjałami D i M. Harry podszedł i patrzył na nieskazitelny kufer z mosiądzu i barwionego drewna sosnowego. Przypominał staromodną skrzynię ze skarbem piratów.

\- To moje? – zapytał.

Tara zajrzała do kawałka pergaminu z notatkami od Snape'a.

\- Tak, kufer jest twój. Jest pusty, ale będziesz mógł go uzupełnić, gdy pójdziesz w sobotę na Pokątną. Profesor Snape kazał mi się upewnić, że przejrzysz szafę z ubraniami.

Przy dużym łóżku znajdowała się szafa w takim samym stylu, jak reszta mebli. Na dole miała szufladę. Górna część była przeznaczona do wieszania szat, koszul i spodni, ale było też miejsce na buty wszelkiego rodzaju. Harry ujrzał kilka czarnych szat z zielonymi wykończeniami i symbolem Slytherinu.

\- Dalej, przymierz je, Harry. Będę w pokoju wspólnym i w razie czego naniosę poprawki – Odezwała się, po czym zamknęła drzwi i zostawiła Harry'ego samego.

W nagłym przypływie żądzy psot, Harry pobiegł i rzucił się na łóżko. Chichotał odbijając się i od razu zakochał się w poczuciu miękkości. Zajęło mu to minutę albo dwie, nim zsunął się z łóżka, poprawił kołdrę i odłożył poduszki przy oparciu.

Znów obejrzał pokój i zauważył, że w jednej ze ścian był mały kominek. Po obu stronach były dwie biblioteczki, a nad osłoną znajdował się portret czarnowłosego mężczyzny z zarostem à la Van Dyke. Stanął ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma i patrzył na Harry'ego.

\- Chudzielec, czyż nie? – szydził portret.

Harry wzniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć portret. Widział już kilka ruchomych obrazów po przybyciu do Hogwartu, ale to jedyny, który się do niego zwrócił. Natychmiastowo skrzyżował ręce łypnął na niego.

\- Nie jestem chudy – oznajmił.

Portret nagle się uśmiechnął, po czym zaśmiał się.

\- Więc nie jesteś myszą. Jak się nazywasz, młody Ślizgonie?

\- Harry Potter. Kim pan jest? – grzecznie zapytał, nadal patrząc wilkiem.

\- Były dyrektor Fineas Nigellus Black, panie Potter. Czuwam nad chłopcami w dormitoriach. Później spotka pan Krwawego Barona, który wezwie w razie potrzeby opiekuna.

Harry mrugnął.

\- Kim jest Krwawy Baron? – kimkolwiek był, nie mógł być dobry, mając taki przydomek.

Były dyrektor uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

\- Oj, panie Potter, dlaczego miałbym psuć taką niespodziankę? – odwrócił się i zniknął z portretu.

Harry głośno odchrząknął, po czym wrócił do przeszukiwania pokoju. Dostrzegł, że Draco już położył na lewej stronie półek swoje książki, buteleczki z atramentem, pióra, pergamin i kilka listów z domu.

Odwracając uwagę od rzeczy Draco, Harry wziął mundurek i szaty, po czym się rozglądał, nim zauważył coś, co prawdopodobnie było drzwiami od łazienki. Kładąc rękę na klamce w kształcie litery „S", nacisnął ją. Usłyszał kliknięcie, a drzwi się otworzyły.

Harry'emu się wydawało, że łazienka była tak duża, jak sypialnia. Były w niej dwa czarno-białe okaflowane boksy z prysznicem i toaletą. Puszyste, białe ręczniki i ścierki były starannie ułożone i leżały na otwartej półce.

Uśmiechnął się. Zdjął transmutowane rzeczy, które służyły mu za piżamę i założył szaty. Widząc kosz na bieliznę między dwiema kabinami, otworzył go i wrzucił brudne ubrania. Śmiał się na widok ich zniknięcia.

\- Kocham magię!

Z powodu nieuczęszczania na zajęcia aż do poniedziałku, Harry czuł się pominięty, ale zaraz po tym, jak obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym, otrzymał liścik od profesora Snape'a, według którego nie wolno mu było iść na lekcje, póki nie zdobędzie różdżki.

Prefekt Tara Anglaise była miłą towarzyszką, gdy go oprowadzała korytarzami zamku, pokazując gdzie będą odbywały się jego lekcje, bibliotekę i wiele innych.

Po skończeniu lekcji, Harry i Draco spotkali się przy wejściu, a Tara wskazała im, jak dojść do chatki Hagrida. Ciesząc się otoczeniem, obaj chłopcy biegli przez zielony trawnik i wąską dróżkę, aż do okrągłej chatki pokrytej strzechą, położonej na skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

Brytan Hagrida przywitał ich raczej zbyt entuzjastycznie. Harry niespecjalnie się przejmował czymkolwiek większym od niego samego, ale Harry, wielokrotnie ścigany przez paskudnego psa ciotki Marge, był przekonany, że ten wielki pies chce go pożreć. Obaj uciekli przed nim i schowali za olbrzymimi belami siana. Brytan myślał, że to tylko zabawa, więc zaczął ujadać w stronę chłopców.

Draco nienawidził szczekania i już miał skomentować, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego zwiniętego w kłębek. Chłopiec się trząsł.

\- Hej, Harry! Wszystko w porządku?

\- Proszę, przegoń go – błagał Harry.

Draco, w nagłym przypływie determinacji, groźnie spojrzał na psa. Nie bał się go, ale nie podobało mu się to, jak wystraszony był Harry. Podskoczył, po czym niezrozumiale się wydarł.

\- Idź sobie ty wielki, brzydki, śmierdzący… – zaczął mówić wyraźnie.

\- Do nogi, Kieł! – Harry wyszedł z chatki i zagwizdał – Ej, ty! – gniewnie spojrzał na chłopca stojącego za belą siana – Co mi tu Kła straszysz? – domagał się odpowiedzi.

Draco się wycofał, potykając się o Harry'ego. Hagrid widział, jak blond włosy chłopiec zniknął upadając. Hagrid podszedł do siana, po czym zobaczył nie jednego chłopca, jak wcześniej myślał, a dwóch. Tego drugiego poznał od razu.

\- Harry! Wszystko w porządalu, Harry?

Harry z trudem się podniósł, niezręcznie spojrzał na Hagrida.

\- Yhy, tak… Chyba tak.

\- Twój pies przestraszył Harry'ego! – Draco zakpił oskarżycielsko.

\- No tak, chłopak Lucjusza Malfoya – powiedział Hagrid, ostrożnie spoglądając na drugiego chłopca.

\- Mój ojciec każe cię zapuszkować za krzywdę Harry'ego! – Draco bronił przyjaciela w najlepszy znany sobie sposób, wykorzystując reputację ojca jako groźbę.

\- Draco! – zamglone i rozmyte wspomnienia o psie ciotki Marge natychmiastowo zniknęły, gdy Harry usłyszał szantażu Draco. Przygramolił się do jego stóp – Nie groź Hagridowi!

Hagrid, który chciał przywrócić miniaturkę Malfoyów do porządku, był zdezorientowany i przyglądał się akcji rozgrywającej się między chłopcami.

\- To nie groźba, Harry! – Draco był trochę zagubiony, gdyż Harry pewnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że chciał mu pomóc – Mój tata nie odpuści komuś, kto trzyma niebezpieczne zwierzęta przy dzieciach!

\- No, może – Harry strząsnął słomę z szat. Rozumiał to, co robił Draco – Znaczy się… W porządku, pies… Chodzi mi o to, że Hagrid jest moim przyjacielem i wiem, że nie zrobiłby mi krzywdy. A ty powiedziałeś, że mój przyjaciel jest też twoim. Hagrid, nie skrzywdziłbyś Draco, nie?

Hagrid nie odpowiedział od razu, nie do końca był pewien, co się dzieje. Mimo tego, miał na pytanie Harry'ego odpowiedź.

\- Nikogo bym cholibka nie zranił, Harry. A jeśli Draco to twój kumpel, to jest tak samo tu mile widziany, jak ty.

\- No, jest – odwrócił się do Draco – jesteś?

\- Tak, jestem – uśmiechnął się szczerze.

Hagrid również się uśmiechnął.

\- No to wejdźcie. Herbata się grzeje i właśnie wyjąłem świeże ciacha.

Obaj wdrapali się na belę siana, ale zamarli, gdy zobaczyli Kła brykającego przy Hagridzie.

\- O-o-on jest naprawdę… duży – wydyszał Harry

\- Łee, ślini się! – marudził Draco.

Hagrid wyciągnął bawełnianą niebieską chustkę z kieszeni i szybko wytarł mordę Kła.

\- Nie bójcie się Kła. To wielki, stary tchórz – poklepał go po głowie – uwielbia wszystkich, doprawdy.

Żaden z chłopców nie miał zamiaru się ruszyć, a Draco rozważał odskoczenie na drugą stronę beli.

\- Siad, Kieł. Harry, obiecuję ci, że będzie grzeczny. Teraz wolno podejdźcie i pogładźcie jego głowę.

Harry zaczął się zbliżać, ale później zrobił krok do tyłu. Draco trącił kolegę.

\- Możemy go… Znaczy Kła pogłaskać? Razem?

\- Jasne! – zachęcał Hagrid – Chodźcie.

Jeden przy drugim, obaj chłopcy podchodzili do psa. Gdy byli wystarczająco blisko, obaj wyciągnęli dłonie w stronę dużej głowy Kła. Kieł zetknął się z nimi przybliżając głowę do ich rąk. Harry się wystraszył, ale skoro Draco się nie ruszył, on też nic nie zrobił. Wstrzymał oddech i starał się nie myśleć o okropnym psie ciotki Marge.

 _Kieł odczuł strach bijący od obu chłopców i bardzo mu się to nie podobało. Był dobrą psinką, Hagrid zawsze tak mówił. Lubił chłopców. Nie przejmowali się tym, że się ubrudzą, biegali wszędzie, latali na miotłach i mieli słodycze. Zupełnie nie tak, jak dziewczyny, które piszczały na jego widok. Czasami wskazywały patykami na jego ogon, po czym leciały z niego iskry. O, nie. Dziewczynki nie były takie fajne, jak chłopcy._

 _Kiedy Kieł wiedział, że strach powoli odchodzi, powąchał dłoni chłopców, by poznać ich własne zapachy. Jeden z nich pachniał drogim mydłem i najwyższej klasy wełną. Kieł zadecydował, że zapamięta go jako Mydełko. Ten drugi… go zmartwił. Była obecna aura krzywdy i choroby wokół niego… Ale pachniał też jak uśmiech. Kieł stał już na czterech nogach i skupiał uwagę dwóch chłopców, która była tak wielka, jakby był więcej niż jednym zwierzakiem. Chciał pokazać Uśmiechowi, że jest dobrą psinką. Lekko popchnął go swoim bokiem, przewracając go na siedzenie. Kieł z radością się ślinił, a Uśmiech był rozbawiony. Mydełko też się śmiał._

 _Kieł zaszczekał ze szczęścia. Miał dwóch nowych przyjaciół!_

* * *

Herbatka z Hagridem była przyjemna, ale dzieci musiały twarde, popielate ciastka pokątnie dać psu. Pięknie pachniały, ale ani Harry, ani Draco nie miał sił w szczękach, by je przegryźć.

Na godzinę przed obiadokolacją, Hagrid odprowadził obu chłopców do zamku, gdzie Harry i Draco opowiedzieli Teddy'emu i Blaise'owi o swojej wizycie u gajowego.

* * *

Wieczór się kończył, a Harry i Draco rozkoszowali się niezależnością, nowym domem i bitwą na poduszki. Walczyli do upadłego, a skoro Draco znał zaklęcie wyciszające, prefekci nie usłyszeli wrzasków i pisków, gdy poduszki wybuchały, rozrzucając pierze po całym pokoju. Dokładnie na czas, o dziewiątej, wskoczyli pod kołdry na łóżkach i chwilę później zasnęli.


	3. Rozdział 3: 7 września

**7 września 1991 – sobota**

Prefekt Gordon Billock, który był odpowiedzialny za dormitoria chłopców, otwierając pokój Harry'ego i Draco, natknął się na mgiełkę utworzoną z gęsiego pierza. Został tam wysłany przez wychowawcę, by skontrolować tych, którzy nie zjawili się na śniadaniu.

\- Wstawać z wyrek! – warczał Gordon. Wyciągnął różdżkę i opryskał obu chłopców zaklęciem Aguamenti.

Draco i Harry zapiszczeli przez lodowatą wodę na ich skórze, teraz już rozbudzeni. Wstali z łóżek, ścierając z twarzy resztki snu.

\- Jest sobota! – Draco krzyknął ze złością – Zawsze śpię dłużej w soboty!

\- Już nie, Malfoy. Śniadanie jest w soboty o dziewiątej, a sam znasz zasadę: nie wolno przegapiać posiłków, a obaj nie przyszliście na śniadanie – rozejrzał się po pokoju, patrząc na pióra – Profesor chciał, Potter, żebyś spotkał się z nim o dziesiątej przy głównym wejściu. Nie wydaje mi się, by…

\- Tak, uda nam się – przerwał Harry – możemy tu posprzątać! – ze zmartwieniem spojrzał na Draco, który po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tempus – powiedział Gordon, machając różdżką. Przestudiował cyfry, które pojawiły mu się przed oczami – Macie pół godziny. Do roboty!

Gdy tylko prefekt wyszedł z pokoju, Harry od razu zaczął zbierać pióra. Przez kilka minut, Draco przyglądał się temu z nutą zakłopotania i szyderstwa.

\- Nie mówił, że mamy to zrobić po mugolsku, Harry – w końcu oznajmił.

Harry wstał.

\- Że co? A jak chcesz to zrobić?

\- Wezwiemy skrzata domowego.

Oczy Harry'ego się poszerzyły.

\- Ale my tak mamy nie robić, Draco!

\- Bo już ktoś się dowie – fuknął Draco – skrzacie!

Ku zdumieniu Harry'ego, niska, brązowoskóra istotka z dużą głową oraz chudymi rękami i nogami ubrana w ścierkę kuchenną z wyhaftowanym logiem Hogwartu zjawiła się w ich pokoju.

\- Panicze wzywali Gagatka? – skrzat domowy uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

\- Posprzątaj ten bałagan – zażądał Draco.

\- Nie, nie rób tego! – wołał Harry. Skrzat właśnie miał pstryknąć palcami, ale na polecenie chłopca zatrzymał się.

\- Harry! – zrzędził Draco.

\- To wbrew regułom! – głos Harry'ego się załamał, gdy odkrzyknął.

\- To głupia reguła! – wydarł się Draco.

\- Nie!

\- Tak!

\- Nie!

\- Tak!

Gniew Draco sięgnął sufitu lochów, a on odskoczył w stronę Harry'ego i zaczął okładać go pięściami. Można było usłyszeć tupanie po schodach, a tu nagle Gordon wparował do pokoju. Złapał tego, który stał najbliżej niego, czyli Draco i odciągnął go od Harry'ego, który zwinął się w kłębek, osłaniając głowę. Wiedząc, że napastnik sobie poszedł, Harry dalej został w pozycji jeża i wsunął się w przestrzeń między łóżkiem i szafką nocną.

\- Do kąta, Malfoy! – ryknął Gordon. Zdawałoby się, że Draco chciał zaprotestować, ale prefekt na niego łypnął – JAZDA!

Draco poczłapał do kąta i odwrócił się ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i skrzywioną twarzą.

Gordon pochylił się nad Harrym, z którego dobiegał szept tak szybki, że za nic w świecie nie potrafił zrozumieć, o co chodzi chłopcu. Przykucnął.

\- Potter? W porządku?

\- P-proszę nie bij mnie! – mówił płaczliwym głosem.

Gordon wstał i wycofał się. Dostrzegł skrzata, który dalej czekał na polecenie.

\- Idź po profesora Snape'a. Powiedz mu, że coś jest nie tak z Potterem.

Skrzat zniknął z hukiem.

Słysząc jęki przyjaciela, złość Draco odeszła, a on odwrócił się, dalej pozostając w kącie.

\- Czy Harry dobrze się czuje?

\- Draco, myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zejdziesz do pokoju wspólnego. Już – Gordon powiedział ze spokojem, nie spuszczając oczu z Harry'ego.

Draco nie chciał iść, ale Gordon był od niego dużo większy, więc wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się w stronę krętej klatki schodowej prowadzącej do pokoju wspólnego.

Gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, Snape wyłonił się zza portretu Salazara. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, nie odzywając się do nikogo, po czym wszedł po schodach prosto do pokoju Harry'ego i Draco. Snape nie zauważył Draco, który podążał za nim.

Wchodząc do dormitorium, zastał wszechobecne pierze.

\- Co, na Merlina?! Panie Billock! Co tu się wyprawia?!

Gordon ostro się odwrócił na dźwięk głosu opiekuna jego domu.

\- Proszę pana, pokój tak właśnie wyglądał, gdy tu wszedłem, by obudzić te dzieciaki. Powiedziałem im, że mają przywrócić i siebie i dormitorium do porządku, po czym wyszedłem. Po kilku minutach, usłyszałem krzyki i poszedłem zobaczyć, co się dzieje, a tu Potter i Malfoy leżeli na ziemi i walczyli. Kiedy odsunąłem Draco od Harry'ego… – spojrzał na wciąż zwiniętą sylwetkę chłopca – ten poprosił, bym go nie bił, proszę pana.

\- Postąpiłeś słusznie, Billock. Mógłbyś wyprowadzić wszystkich z pokoju wspólnego? Zajmę się panem Potterem.

Gordon pokiwał głową, po czym wyszedł z dormitorium. Draco kucnął za otwartymi drzwiami, by prefekt go nie zobaczył. Dyskretnie przyglądał się Snape'owi, który zbliżał się do małego chłopca.

\- Panie Potter… – zaczął.

Harry'emu w jakiś sposób udało się wcisnąć jeszcze głębiej w swój zakątek.

\- Proszę… Ja przepraszam.

\- Pot… Harry. Cicho… Wiesz, kim jestem? – Harry mrugnął, spoglądając na mężczyznę w czarnych ubraniach, który właśnie się ku niemu pochylał. Snape podszedł do niego na odległość kilku stóp i przykucnął – To ja… – urwał. Jak to on go nazwał, według tego, co Poppy mówiła? Zadawał sobie to pytanie. O tak, to było to! – Harry, to ja, Pan w Czerni.

Harry zamrugał kilka razy nim ciężko westchnął.

\- Pan w Czerni? – cicho spytał.

\- Tak, Harry – nagle został zwalony z nóg, wprost na plecy, gdyż mały chłopiec rzucił się na Mistrza Eliksirów i oplótł ręce i nogi wokół leżącego mężczyzny.

Snape postarał się wstać, ale od razu się zorientował, że nie będzie w stanie odczepić dziecka od siebie. Lekko targając jego włosy i klepiąc po plecach, Snape zaczął kołysać się do przodu i do tyłu.

\- P-p-profesorze? – mocno drżący głos dochodził zza drzwi.

\- Malfoy… – Snape nie mógł się odwrócić, ale rozpoznał głos. Ciało Harry'ego nagle się całe napięło, gdy tylko usłyszał syk dobiegający ze strony Snape'a. Snape uspokoił ton i mówił łagodniej – Podejdź tu, Malfoy, żebym mógł cię zobaczyć.

Draco podszedł, szurając nogami, by stanąć przed Snape'em i Harrym. Tak jak Harry, wciąż był boso w piżamie.

\- Co z Harrym? – zapytał Draco, a Snape zauważył, że mały Malfoy niedługo również będzie cały we łzach.

\- Nim będę mógł dać ostateczną odpowiedź, Malfoy, muszę się dowiedzieć, co się tu wydarzyło. Opisz mi dokładnie i nie zapomnij o żadnym szczególe – jego ton był delikatny, ale o niezłomnym zabarwieniu, które przypominało Draco głos Lucjusza, gdy ten narobi ambarasu. Draco poszurał stopą.

\- Wieczorem, ja i Harry zrobiliśmy sobie bitwę na poduszki, potem się zmęczyliśmy, to poszliśmy do łóżka. Prefekt Billock obudził nas rano i to pierze go rozzłościło, powiedział nam, że mamy posprzątać i się ubrać – wyrecytował. Jego oczy były zwrócone ku górze, później znowu w stronę wychowawcy – no i potem… yyy… pobiliśmy się i…

\- Pominąłeś część swojej opowieści, Malfoy. Jeśli nie chcesz czyścić kociołków przez cały weekend, lepiej powiedz mi to, o czym nie chcesz, żebym wiedział – Snape podkreślił ostrzeżenie poprzez zmianę tonu głosu. Draco zaczął się jąkać.

\- T-t-tak, proszę pana. Ja nie… Nie chciałem sprzątnąć tych piór, a nie znam żadnych zaklęć czy-czyszczących, więc w-we-wezwałem skrzata, by to zrobił – pobladł, a oczy nauczyciela eliksirów pociemniały i zwęziły się zarazem. Draco przełknął ślinę – H-H-Harry chciał przypomnieć mi z-za-zasady, ale go nie posłuchałem no i… I uderzyłem go. Ale on ani razu nie oddał! – łzy spływały mu po obu policzkach.

Snape policzył w głowie do dziesięciu. Dwukrotnie powtórzył. Miał wielką ochotę wydrzeć się na tego durnego bachora stojącego przed nim, ale ze względu na stan, do jakiego został doprowadzony Harry, nie miał odwagi. Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Malfoy, weź swoje ubrania i buty, zejdź na dół do prefekta Billocka i powiedz mu, że musisz skorzystać z jego prysznica. Potem masz się ubrać, zjeść coś i zostać z prefektem, dopóki po ciebie nie przyjdę – wyszeptał.

Draco wiedział, że przez ociąganie się przy wykonywaniu poleceń narobi sobie więcej kłopotów. Zerwał się w stronę szafy, zabrał jakieś ubrania i wybiegł z pokoju, nim Snape miał tylko szansę mrugnąć.

Snape westchnął. Użył zaklęcia lekkości na dziecku, by móc wstać z podłogi i zanieść Harry'ego do łóżka. Snape usiadł i delikatnie wyswobodził się z uścisku dziecka.

\- Harry? Już dobrze. Nikogo innego tu nie ma, tylko my – złapał chłopca za podbródek, by lepiej widzieć twarz poczerwieniałą od łez. Harry pociągnął nosem i zanim mógł go wytrzeć rękawem, Snape przywołał chusteczkę dla dziecka.

Harry wydmuchał nos i otarł oczy czystym rogiem chusteczki. Snape sprawił, że zabrudzony kawałek lnu zniknął, po czym wyczarował kolejny. Tę drugą Harry nerwowo gniótł trzymając ją w rękach.

\- Przepraszam, wujku Vernonie. Nie chciałem uderzyć Dudleya. Nie skrzywdziłem go, prawda?

Dudley? Wujek Vernon? Ci cholerni mugole! Obserwował chłopca, którego obejmował. Wpatrywał się w te zielone oczy, które tak dobrze znał będąc dzieckiem, a później nastolatkiem. Były nieco szkliste, a w jego wyrazie twarzy, choć pełnym skruchy, mógł dostrzec lęk i zagubienie. _Zupełnie tak, jak u Lily_ , wymamrotał w myślach.

\- Harry. Spójrz na mnie – nie było reakcji, więc Snape skupił na sobie wzrok chłopca tak, by ten patrzył tylko na niego – Harry, nie jestem twoim wujkiem. Czy potrafisz mi odpowiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy?

Spojrzenie zielonych oczu chłopca wolno skupiało się na nauczycielu. Harry mrugnął. Nie był całkowicie pewny. Wydawało mu się, że przez chwilę znajdował się w domu wujostwa, ale… Ostrożnie się rozejrzał i wolno pokręcił głową. To nie Privet Drive. Harry znów pokręcił głową i wcisnął twarz w ramię Snape'a.

Snape westchnął i odsunął głowę chłopca od swojego ramienia.

\- Chcę usłyszeć odpowiedź, dziecko. Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- J-ja nie wiem, proszę pana – głos Harry'ego drżał.

Snape złapał chłopca, nim ten znów wcisnął w niego swoją głowę.

\- Rozejrzyj się dobrze. Myślę, że wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy.

Harry z wahaniem rozejrzał się po pokoju. Zmarszczył czoło na widok piór rozrzuconych po podłodze i pomiętoszonego posłania na obu łóżkach. Mrugając oczami, przypominał sobie o różnych rzeczach: przydział w Wielkiej Sali, siedzenie przy Draco, dwóch nowych przyjaciół; dziewczynę, która jako prefekt pokazała mu Slytherin. Westchnął, gdy wszystkie elementy układanki zaczęły się ze sobą zgadzać. Już wiedział.

\- Hogwart. No i jesteśmy w moim pokoju w Slytherinie – twarz mu zbladła na widok całego pierza, następnie ze zmartwieniem spojrzał na Snape'a.

Snape uśmiechnął się.

\- Puchem zajmiemy się później, Harry. Pamiętasz, czemu biłeś się z Draco?

\- On zawołał… ! – urwał. Draco oczywiście złamał reguły wzywając skrzata domowego, ale gdyby o tym opowiedział, wtedy przestałby być jego przyjacielem. Nie mógł wystawić tego na próbę! Draco był jego PIERWSZYM przyjacielem!

Harry odsunął się od Snape'a i wgramolił na środek łóżka.

\- My się nie biliśmy. My… yyy… Po prostu pokłóciliśmy się, jak posprzątać pióra, proszę pana.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, Potter, że po latach wykonywania mojego zawodu nauczyłem się odróżniać prawdę od fikcji – Harry gapił się na opiekuna – Chciałbyś poznać konsekwencje okłamywania swojego wychowawcy? – Snape zapytał nonszalancko.

Harry lekko wzdrygnął się.

\- J-jakie konsekwencje? – zapytał podenerwowany.

Snape doprowadził do spotkania jego wzroku ze wzrokiem dziecka i zaczął mówić podniosłym tonem.

\- Nie skrzywdzę cię, Harry. Obiecuję, że nigdy nie ukarzę cię w taki sposób, w jaki karał cię wuj.

Harry zmarszczył twarz w zakłopotaniu.

\- To co pan robi, proszę pana?

\- Kłamstwem i brzydkim słownictwem zarobisz wymydlenie ust zaklęciem. O ile sobie przypominasz, tak właśnie zrobiła Goyle'owi pani Pomfrey w skrzydle szpitalnym – Harry lekko się uśmiechnął na wspomnienie o tym wydarzeniu – Jeśli postąpisz wbrew zasadom domu, albo nie zrobisz tego, co ci nakazuję, możesz zostać ukarany punktami ujemnymi bądź szabanem.

\- Pan… Pan nie… – Harry nawet nie potrafił tego wypowiedzieć, ale Snape wiedział, do czego chłopiec zmierzał.

\- Krążą pogłoski, że nieposłuszne dzieci raz na jakiś czas, w trakcie szlabanów, karzę rózgą albo linijką, ale to tylko plotka. Nie uznaję kar cielesnych.

\- Kar cie… Co to, proszę pana? – skrzywił się Harry.

\- Klapsy, panie Potter – uśmiechnął się z wyższością – Jak już mówiłem, nie pochwalam podnoszenia ręki na dziecko.

Snape ruszył w stronę łóżka Harry'ego i obdarzył go surowym spojrzeniem.

\- A teraz opiszesz mi całe zajście, czy mam… ? – różdżka Snape'a znajdowała się w jego dłoni, a on sam przygotowywał się na rzucenie Zaklęcia Mydlin.

Harry szybko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie kłamałem! – nie chciał mieć namydlonej buzi, a na myśl, że okłamywał Snape'a, żołądek skręcił mu się w supeł. Po prostu nie chciał, by jego przyjaciel miał kłopoty.

Snape ostrożnie obserwował chłopca przez chwilę. Nie trzeba było być legilimentą, by po mowie ciała Harry'ego rozpoznać, że okłamywał Mistrza Eliksirów. Unikał z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, można było ujrzeć pot wstępujący na jego górną wargę, zajmował dłonie ugniataniem koca, ale najbardziej widoczna była porywczość, z jaką wszystkiemu zaprzeczał.

Tym, co najbardziej zmartwiło Snape'a, był powód kłamstwa, ale dlaczego Draco sam nie łgał, by ocalić swą skórę, jak zresztą zwykle robił?

Draco nie miał nieskazitelnej przeszłości, jeśli chodzi o posiadanie przyjaciół. To nie tak, że nie próbował, ale najmłodszy Malfoy dorastał wśród dzieci Śmierciożerców, a one, tak jak ich rodzice, chętnie popadały w paranoję. Oszustwa mające na celu uratowanie własnego tyłka stały się prawie tak samo naturalne jak oddychanie. Draco nie był aż tak znakomitym kłamcą, jak wielu jego rówieśników, a Snape, który zajmował się swoimi Wężami, udoskonalił zdolność rozpoznawania, czy dziecko kłamało, bez konieczności używania legilimencji.

Zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej umiejętności, a choć Lucjusz również całkiem nieźle sobie z tym radził, nie zatrzymywało to Draco przed licznymi próbami. W końcu miał wrodzony instynkt samozachowawczy, przez co mały Malfoy niejednokrotnie zarobił czerwony pasek na pośladkach przez kłamanie ojcu.

To było naprawdę grzeczne ze strony Draco, że uważał Harry'ego za prawdziwego przyjaciela i musiał traktować tę relację poważnie, skoro zgodził się wyjawić prawdę, by pomóc koledze, nawet jeśli jego samego wpędziłoby to w kłopoty.

Uczucia Harry'ego w związku z jego przyjaźnią z Draco były, jak zresztą widać, takiego samego kalibru, gdyż on też wolał wziąć winę na siebie, by go chronić.

Snape westchnął, skrzętnie ukrywając satysfakcję, którą przyniosła mu przyjaźń obu chłopców.

\- Chcesz ochronić kolegę, uważam to za naprawdę godne podziwu, Potter… – Harry wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, by zaprotestować, ale Snape uniósł dłoń, by go zatrzymać – niech skończę, pozwolisz? – Harry zamknął usta. Zwęziły się, ale szybko skinął głową – Kontynuując, pan Malfoy już wyjaśnił okoliczności bójki – usta Harry'ego poluzowały się, a zielone oczy poszerzyły – chcę, byś mógł potwierdzić jego historię.

Harry wahał się. Czy Draco naprawdę powiedział, jaka była prawda? Profesor nie wyjawił, o czym Draco mówił. Co, jeśli pan profesor kłamie? Dorośli cały czas okłamują dzieci. Harry sam widział, jak ciotka i wuj, którzy niemiłosiernie ubóstwiali jego kuzyna Dudleya, często opowiadali swojemu synowi banialuki. Wielka szkoda, nieraz myślał Harry, Dudley raz na jakiś czas mógłby usłyszeć prawdę.

Harry wpatrywał się badawczo w spokojne spojrzenie ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. Po prawie minucie potrząsnął głową. Nie, to był Pan w Czerni z jego snów. Harry już wiedział, że profesor Snape może nie powiedzieć mu wszystkiego, ale nigdy by nie kłamał. Nie jemu.

\- Ja tylko chciałem pozbierać pióra – mówiąc, westchnął z ulgą – Draco zamierzał wezwać skrzata, żeby to zrobił, a na liście zasad jest napisane, że tak mamy nie robić. Po prostu mu powiedziałem, że tak nie można, potem krzyczeliśmy, a potem… – Harry wzdrygnął się – No, zaczął mnie uderzać.

Ból wyrażony w ostatnim zdaniu był dla Snape'a niczym nóż w serce.

\- Oddałeś, Potter?

Harry ugryzł się w dolną wargę.

\- Chciałem. Myślę, że już byłem gotowy, ale później… – skrzywił się, próbując opisać, co mu się przytrafiło – Draco był… To znaczy, stał się Dudleyem. Moim kuzynem. Jedyne, co mogłem, to robić to, co zawsze – Harry ze łzami w oczach złośliwie się zamachnął, po czym spojrzał na nauczyciela – Draco mnie teraz nienawidzi, prawda? – zapytał ponuro.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, głuptasie – Snape starał się uspokoić chłopca swoim gładkim, lecz pewnym tonem.

\- Ale ja na niego krzyczałem i na pewno mnie uderzył, bo mnie nienawidzi, proszę pana!

\- Pan Malfoy nie uderzył cię z nienawiści, Potter. Malfoy oszukiwał sam siebie, bo przytaczając mu zasady postąpiłeś właściwie, więc cię zaatakował. On już ma taką wadę, że gdy nie ma racji, zamiast przyznać się do porażki, woli albo wpaść w szał, albo zacząć bójkę. Takiego zachowania nie toleruje jego ojciec, ja również nie będę.

\- Więc narobiłem mu problemów – Harry wpakował pięść w łóżko.

\- To nie twoja wina, młodzieńcze – Snape wybąkał stanowczo – Draco sam nawarzył sobie kremowego piwa poprzez łamanie reguł.

\- Więc to oznacza, że pan go teraz ukarze, a on będzie na mnie zły! – Harry ostro się skarżył.

\- O tak – zgodził się Snape, ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego – Nie wątpię, że Malfoy będzie zły na ciebie i wiem, że do mnie słabości też nie będzie miał. Rzecz w tym, że w końcu mu przejdzie i znowu będziecie przyjaciółmi.

\- To nie ma sensu – Harry powiedział z powątpiewaniem. Miał zbyt wiele doświadczeń zarówno z dziećmi, jak i dorosłymi, którzy się na niego rozzłościli i nigdy im nie przeszło – Draco nie puści tego płazem.

\- Malfoy, jak każde inne dziecko, nie lubi, kiedy jest przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Przyznawanie się do winy jest uwłaczające dla jego dumy. Jednakże, pan Malfoy ceni waszą przyjaźń tak samo mocno, jak ty, więc o tym zapomni – Snape wstał – Teraz z nim porozmawiam i chcę, byś zszedł na dół do pokoju wspólnego, gdy tylko się przebierzesz.

\- Tak, proszę pana – zgodził się mały Ślizgon. Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju i patrzył na te wszystkie pióra – Mam je posprzątać, profesorze?

\- Proszę zostawić, panie Potter – Snape wyparował z dormitorium.

* * *

Gdy Draco doszedł do pokoju wspólnego po byciu wysłanym tam przez Snape'a, z rezerwą przyglądał się wysokiemu, muskularnemu uczniowi z siódmego roku, Gordonowi Billockowi.

\- Yyy, profesor Snape mówił, że powinienem użyć waszego prysznica i się przebrać, proszę pana – Draco nienawidził swojego cienkiego głosu.

Gordon usadowił się w krześle z oparciem na głowę, obitym w zieloną skórę.

\- Miałeś pojęcie, że zaplanowałem sobie dzisiejszy dzień, Malfoy? – Draco pokręcił głową. Gordon spojrzał na stary zegarek na łańcuszku z dużych ogniw, który wysunął z kieszeni – już prawie południe. Nie wiem, jaką karę przydzielił ci profesor, Malfoy, ale oczekuję, że przeprosisz Orencię, moją dziewczynę, za spartaczenie tego, co jej obiecałem, czyli miło spędzonego dnia w Hogsmeade.

\- Przepraszam, proszę pana – Draco spuścił głowę.

Usta Gordona zwęziły się.

\- Idź się umyj, Malfoy. Zakładam, że twoje przeprosiny będą miały miejsce jeszcze tego wieczora.

Owijając się w strój ciasno wokół klatki piersiowej, Draco gwałtownie skręcił do pokoju prefekta, zamknął drzwi za sobą, po czym usłyszał przestrogę:

\- I nie waż się tam bałaganić!

Dziesięć minut później (to był najkrótszy prysznic w życiu Draco), pojawił się w pokoju wspólnym w niezbyt dobrze dopasowanym ubiorze weekendowym: zwykła, niebieska koszulka z bawełny; ciemnozielone spodnie i para trampek. Na to nałożył szatę Slytherinu.

Prefekt nadal był w pokoju wspólnym, ale zdawało się, że pracował nad jakimś zadaniem domowym. Gordon wejrzał znad swojej pracy i wskazał piórem mały, okrągły stolik, który stał przy podłużnych oknach ukazujących widok na Podwodną Krainę znajdującą się w głębinach jeziora.

\- Zleciłem przyniesienie ci kanapki i jakiejś zupy, Malfoy.

\- Dziękuję panu – Malfoy przyjął to do wiadomości i podszedł do stolika. Pomidorowa. Nie należała do jego ulubionych. Grymasił, ale szybko przestał, na wypadek gdyby prefekt chciał mu zwrócić uwagę. Wrzucając do środka o wiele za dużo krakersów w kształcie rybek, zaczął je rozgniatać łyżką w gęstej zupie pomidorowej, aż przypominały… ble, rybi pasztet. Ciężko przełykając, zanurzał łyżkę w breji i wkładał kęs do buzi. Mrugnął. Nie było takie złe.

Chwilę później, Draco skończył jeść zupę i wziął się za kanapkę, która była, na szczęście – z galaretką i masłem orzechowym.

Młody czarodziej właśnie kończył swoje drugie śniadanie, aż tu nagle z dormitoriów wyłonił się profesor Snape.

Choć zostało jeszcze kilka kęsów kanapki, Draco nie był już głodny. Dopił mleko, wypłukując nieznośną kleistość masła orzechowego z buzi.

\- Tutaj, panie Malfoy – Snape podszedł do otomany, a Draco wstał i poszedł za nim.

\- Czy zraniłem Harry'ego? – zapytał, gdy usiadł.

\- Z Potterem będzie dobrze, Malfoy – Draco kiwnął głową.

\- Dalej chce być moim przyjacielem? – Snape wejrzał w oczy młodego Malfoya. Draco próbował, zresztą na próżno, ukryć lęk, który powodował, że skręcało go w żołądku, przez co żałował, że cokolwiek zjadł.

\- Myślę, że pan Potter martwi się o to samo – licha nadzieja i ulga dotarły do chłopca, a jego oczy się zamgliły. Snape zignorował potrzebę dalszego pocieszania dziecka. Teraz musiał odnieść się do złego zachowania Draco – Jestem… rozczarowany, Malfoy. Nie spędziłeś tu nawet tygodnia, a już ci się udało nie tylko postąpić wbrew zasadom, które ustaliłem dla moich Ślizgonów, bo jeszcze do tego wdałeś się w bójkę z przyjacielem, zupełnie jakbyś był jakimś łotrem ze Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

Draco pociągnął nosem, ale nie chciał ukazywać więcej niedoli poprzez pozwolenie na popłynięcie łez. Kierował swoje spojrzenie w stronę opiekuna domu tak bezustannie, jak tylko potrafił.

\- Slytherin będzie twoim domem przez siedem lat, Malfoy i jesteśmy twoją rodziną. Oczekuję, że będziesz okazywał szacunek dla swojego domu nie tylko poprzez zachowanie, ale również w sensie fizycznym. Utrzymywanie go w czystości to twój obowiązek, a nie skrzatów domowych z Hogwartu.

\- Ale ja tego nie muszę robić w domu! – zaprotestował Draco, dąsając się.

Snape ponuro spojrzał na chłopca, który znów fuknął, ale tym razem, nie powstrzymując dąsów, uderzył plecami o oparcie otomany. Mistrz Eliksirów nie uspokoił swojego łypnięcia. Draco, jak zresztą wielu innych Ślizgonów, był księciem, któremu zawsze dogadzano, wręcz rozpuszczonym do pewnego stopnia. Lucjusz i Narcyza w końcu uważali, jako czarodzieje czystej krwi, że skrzaty domowe są przywilejem, z którego powinno się korzystać. Snape nie zgadzał się z tym nastawieniem, gdyż miał wrażenie, że poleganie na słudze, skrzacie domowym, albo kimś innym, czyniło człowieka próżnym, a nawet leniwym. Chciał, by wszyscy jego Ślizgoni nauczyli się liczyć na siebie, nawet w czymś tak przyziemnym, jak czyszczenie dormitoriów.

\- To nie Malfoy Manor – Snape głęboko zaintonował. Draco lekko zadrżał. Brzmiał aż za bardzo, jak jego ojciec, gdy miał mu dać klapsa. Gdyby nie siedział, ręce Draco powędrowałyby do tyłu, by osłonić pośladki.

Snape prychnął na widok charakterystycznego dygotania rąk Draco. Później spoważniał, okazując w oczach niezadowolenie. Blask nadchodzących łez zbierał się w srebrzystych oczach chłopca.

\- Okazałeś brak szacunku, Malfoy. Swojemu domowi, twojej rodzinie tutaj, przyjacielowi i wychowawcy, wzywając skrzata domowego. Nie będę zgadzał się na taką nieuprzejmość jednego z Węży.

Łza spłynęła na bladym policzku, a Draco dźwięcznie pociągnął nosem. Snape wyjął chusteczkę z kieszeni i podał ją małemu chłopcu. Draco ją wziął, szybko otarł oczy, po czym wydmuchał nos w róg chustki. Później schludnie zagiął zabrudzony róg, tak, by reszta nadawała się do ponownego użycia.

\- Nie zbije mnie pan, prawda, profesorze? – zapytał nieśmiało, nadal pociągając nosem.

Snape westchnął.

\- Nie, Malfoy. To zostawię twojemu ojcu – Draco pobladł – Tak, dowie się o tym.

\- A co pan mi zrobi, proszę pana? – spytał Draco, bojąc się o to, że może być coś gorszego od klapsów. Może to, o czym opowiadał mu uczeń z piątego roku o woźnym, Filchu i jego łańcuchach było prawdą?

\- Wieczorem odbędziesz u mnie szlaban. Zanim to zrobisz, masz posprzątać pokój. Bez magii i bez skrzatów. Nie tylko pióra. Trzeba pościelić łóżka, zetrzeć kurze i wyczyścić toaletę.

Szczęka Draco opadła.

\- To mi zajmie cały dzień! – w odpowiedzi, otrzymał ostrzegawcze, gniewne spojrzenie od nauczyciela. Draco zbladł – Przepraszam pana, zrobię to!

\- Dobrze – Draco ześliznął się z otomany, by wyjść i wykonać polecenia, ale Snape go zatrzymał – Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem, Malfoy – stanął w miejscu i prawie udało mu się powstrzymać westchnienie pełne irytacji. Snape zignorował – zaatakowałeś innego Ślizgona i to swojego przyjaciela.

\- Nie chciałem – Draco szepnął zawstydzony.

\- Na przekór temu, Malfoy, _miałeś taki zamiar_ i _nie zawahałeś się_. Zanim dotarłeś do Hogwartu, niepokoiłem się o twój brak opanowania gniewu. Ignorowałem to, bo nie jesteś moim dzieckiem, a w Hogwarcie jeszcze nie byłeś, ale teraz tego nie będę lekceważył, bo jesteś w moim domu. Nauczysz się panować nad sobą, jak to przystoi młodemu mężczyźnie, albo…

Draco głośno przełknął ślinę. Nie chciał spekulować nad tym, co to _albo…_ profesora Snape'a oznaczało.

\- To… to jest po prostu bardzo trudne do zrobienia, proszę pana. Ja naprawdę nie chciałem zrobić krzywdy Harry'emu, ale byłem tak wściekły, że nie myślałem, a potem, następna rzecz… – Draco przestał, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że trajkocze. Prawdopodobnie głupio. Wziął głęboki oddech, popatrzył na dłonie i wyznał – Mój ojciec również się skarży na mój gniew, proszę pana. Mówi, że to moja najgorsza wada.

Snape już słuchał narzekań Lucjusza, ale nigdy się nie odzywał, gdy go nie pytano o radę. Widział, jak Draco postępuje z innymi dziećmi, czasem z dorosłymi. Emocje Draco wypływały na wierzch i wystarczyło tylko wcisnąć właściwy guzik, by zaobserwować eksplozję. Zdarzało się, że gdy był gościem w Malfoy Manor, lub miał do czynienia z nieznośnymi wybuchami emocji u dzieciaka, wystarczyło mu to, by wyrazem twarzy okazać zdenerwowanie.

To było odziedziczone po ojcu, Lucjuszu i właśnie za takie zachowania tak ostro karał Abraxas. Lucjusz nigdy ze złości nie uderzył dziecka, ale bywały momenty, w których Draco tak go frustrował, że zaczął się wycofywać.

\- Zobaczymy, co można zrobić, Malfoy – Snape zapamiętał, by porozmawiać z Lucjuszem podczas spotkania w Malfoy Manor o nauczaniu Draco dziedziny, która by mu pomogła: oklumencji – teraz chcę, żebyś odniósł się do naruszenia przyjaźni z Potterem.

Draco obdarzył profesora spojrzeniem pełnym nadziei. Naprawdę nie chciał zbić Harry'ego i miał tak wielką i głęboką nadzieję, że mu przebaczy.

\- Myślę, że oficjalne przeprosiny…

\- Profesorze, co się stało z Harrym? Dlaczego mi nie chciał oddać? – nagle przerwał.

Snape'a to nie zadowoliło, ale spodziewał się, że zmartwiony Draco w końcu o to zapyta. Chłopiec nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że problem leżał gdzieś głębiej, niż w zabałaganionym pokoju, dopóki profesor mu się ukazał.

Wargi Mistrza Eliksirów zwęziły się w zamyśleniu. Nie był pewny, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, tym bardziej, że wiedział, że to Harry powinien zwierzyć się przyjacielowi. Oczywiście, jeśli by tylko chciał. Jednak z brakiem kontroli u Draco, mogłoby dojść do większej ilości takich incydentów, a one mogą Harry'emu bardzo zaszkodzić, a także zniszczyć dobrze zapowiadającą się przyjaźń.

Snape ostrożnie ciągnął:

\- Pan Potter miał… nieciekawą sytuację w domu. Nie będę opisywać ze szczegółami, bo jeśli sam będzie chciał ci opowiedzieć, tak właśnie zrobi. I ty też na niego nie naciskaj, dopóki ci nie zaufa, zrozumiano?

Draco pewnie skinął głową.

\- Proszę pana? Czy pan chce przez to powiedzieć, że krewni Harry'ego zrobili mu krzywdę?

Snape raz kiwnął głową, ale nie powiedział nic więcej o jego rodzinie. Takie rzeczy powinny być tylko między dwoma przyjaciółmi.

\- To, co ty i pan Potter macie, jest niemniej cenne, niż skarby i książki twojego ojca i kolekcja biżuterii twojej matki. Śmiem twierdzić, że jest cenniejsze, niż wszystkie te rzeczy. Chcę widzieć, że właśnie tak to traktujesz – Snape dodał, raz kiwając głową. Nie powiedział nic więcej.

\- Będę, proszę pana – właśnie miał zapytać nauczyciela, czy już może wejść po schodach, by zacząć przeprosiny, ale Harry nagle się wyłonił. Miał na sobie: koszulę, bluzę sportową, bardzo wyblakłą parę jeansów, które wydawały się okropnie wielkie na jego ciele oraz parę obleśnych trampek, które chyba śmierdziały tak paskudnie, jak wyglądały.

Draco nie zwrócił na to uwagi i pobiegł szybko do kolegi. Na widok mimowolnego wzdrygnięcia u Harry'ego, Draco gwałtownie się zatrzymał i zajęło mu chwilę, by złapać oddech.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam, że cię uderzyłem! Nie chciałem, ale mój brak kontroli jest do bani! Harry… – jego głos przybrał błagający ton – nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Obiecuję.

Trochę zszokowany, Harry wpatrywał się w Draco. W jednej chwili zorientował się, że Draco tak samo bał się utraty nowego przyjaciela, jak on sam. To było… dziwne, ale przyjemne. Harry obdarzył Draco lekko koślawym uśmiechem.

\- W porządku.

Przez chwilę, obaj chłopcy patrzyli na siebie, a potem Draco poszurał nogą.

\- Ja… ym… muszę posprzątać nas pokój – Przeszedł obok Harry'ego, ale zatrzymał się – Wszystko między nami gra?

Harry skinął głową.

\- Jasne.

Promieniejąc, z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, prawie minął dormitoria pierwszorocznych i zniknął tam, gdzie schody skręcały.

Harry również się uśmiechał, gdy podchodził do profesora Snape'a.

\- Mogę pomóc Draco, proszę pana?

Snape pokręcił głową.

\- Mamy sprawunki do załatwienia dziś na Pokątnej. Ale zanim pójdziemy, musisz coś zjeść – nauczyciel eliksirów spojrzał na prefekta – Panie Billock, proszę o zamówienie Harry'emu jakiegoś drugiego śniadania, potem będzie pan wolny do końca dnia.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana! – Gordon podbiegł do sieci Fiuu i cicho połączył się z kuchnią, by poprosić o zupę, kanapkę i mleko dla Harry'ego. Posiłek szybko przybył na miejsce, a Gordon za pomocą lewitacji umieścił tacę na stoliku, przy którym wcześniej jadł Draco.

\- Zobaczymy się przy wejściu za pół godziny, Potter – rozkazał Snape.

\- Dobrze, proszę pana! – mamrotał Harry z pełnymi ustami.

Snape wyszedł, a jego krokami po chwili podążył wyzwolony prefekt, który już cieszył się na sobotę spędzoną z dziewczyną.


End file.
